The Next Generation
by nathansprincess
Summary: So Brooke,Lucas,Haley,Nathan,Jake and Peyton are all grown up...but dont worry, cause theres a whole new generation of Scotts about to rock and roll in One Tree Hill and they are in a bigger tangle of Lust,Passion,Deciet and lies than their parents were..
1. Meet the new age

* * *

I do not own one tree hill unfortunately.

Characters:

Tallulah Karen Scott: Oldest daughter of Brooke and Lucas Scott. At the tender age of 15. She has wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes, Brooke's personality and dimples. Very popular and a bit of a wild child, although has her daddy wrapped around her little finger. Is a cheerleader.

Elliot Keith Scott: Oldest son of Brooke and Lucas Scott. 14 and a rebel. He looks like his uncle Nathan and is arrogant and cocky. Complete jock and star of the basketball team in high-school.

Paris Haley Scott: Youngest daughter of Brooke and Lucas Scott. 6 years old and is the spit of Lucas, she has straight blonde hair but her mothers hazel eyes and dimples, very angelic with a mischievous streak, enjoys shopping with Brooke and looks up to her big sister as a role-model. She can be very hyperactive.

Regan Nate Scott: Youngest son of Brooke and Lucas Scott. Is the twin brother of Paris except they are complete opposite, he is very quiet, has blonde curly hair and baby blue eyes. He is a mommy's boy.

Brooke Penelope Scott: We all know her! Except now she has had to calm her wild ways down to become a loving mother and wife. She is 32 and a fashion designer and surprisingly a wonderful mom.

Lucas Eugene Scott: Same charming Luke! Except now he is a rich basketball player and doting father, and worships his wife.

Haley James Scott: Co-owner of TRIC with Peyton Jagielski, also part-time music teacher. Doting wife to Nathan Scott and loving mother to her children. She is 32.

Nathan Scott: Still the same handsome Nate! Except he is also a rich basketball player and dotes on his family. He is 32

Victoria Scott: Oldest Triplet of Haley and Nathan Scott. Cocky like her father and spends a lot of time with her cousin Tallulah. She is 15 like the other 2 triplets. She has blonde wavy hair like her mother and brown- puppy dog eyes. Is a cheerleader.

Annabelle Scott: Second Triplet. Quiet but can be dramatic. Loves to read and tutor. Total opposite to her sister Vicky. Has long black straight hair and piercing blue eyes.

Junior Scott: Youngest triplet. Very loud and athletic. Loves basketball and is the best friend to Courtney Jagielski. He is close to his mother and has sandy coloured hair and dark blue eyes.

Peyton Elizabeth Jagielski: Is 32 and is the proud co-owner of TRIC. She also draws designs for Brooke's clothes.

Jake Jagielski: Is 32, and a rich basketball player. His best friends are Nate and Luke

Courtney Jagielski: Is 14 but was moved up a year in school. Has dark curly hair and hazel eyes, she loves art and her best friend is Junior Scott. She is a cheerleader.

Phoebe Jagielski: Is 15 and best friends with Vicky Scott and Tallulah Scott, also good friends with Elliot Scott. Has straight blonde hair and blue eyes. Loves rock music.

Tommo Jagielski: Twin brother to Courtney Jagielski, and is the spit of Jake. Loves basketball but Jake won't let him play. Has a little crush on Annabelle Scott but doesn't want anyone to know, is very close to his mum. Partner in crime with Elliot Scott.

Chapter 1: Another Day, another Dollar.

Tallulah Scott was applying mascara to her eyes when Lucas Scott walked in.

Lucas: Tallulah I hate it when you wear that stuff, you're naturally beautiful.

Tallulah: Whatever Daddy that line doesn't work on mom and it doesn't work on me

Lucas laughed and looked around

Lucas: Where is Elliot?

Tallulah: arguing with mom

Lucas: What has he done now?

Lucas was worried about his son, he was always getting into trouble and last week whitey had threatened to kick him off the team if he didn't have an attitude makeover.

Lucas could hear Brooke shouting.

Tallulah: They just started round three by the sounds of it

Lucas: Save me Princess!

Tallulah: Sorry Daddy! Im meeting up with Vicky and Phoebe. Love you.

Tallulah kissed her father on the cheek and left the house, strutting, Lucas looked after her and sighed, she was more like Brooke everyday and it made him nervous.

Paris: Papa

Lucas was distracted by the apple of his eye, he turned to see his baby girl's face drenched in tears.

Lucas: Baby-pie what's wrong?

Paris: Elliot and Mama are shouting again

Lucas: Aw don't worry baby, they'll make up soon, they always do.

Lucas picked up his petite daughter and hugged her

Lucas: Where is Regan?

Paris: Taking a nap, I don't wants to take a naps though im nots sleepy

Lucas: Ok then, you can stay with papa for a while

Paris: Yay!

Lucas smiled, at least Paris and Regan were the only ones he didn't have to worry about, although he knew when they got older that would change, but for now he was content with his Twins staying babies.

Brooke: LUCAS! Sort that terror of a teen out now!

Lucas: What's he done?

Brooke: he had a fight with another player today

Lucas: What?

Brooke: Sometimes it's like living with Nathan Scott – before tutor girl came along

Paris ran over to Brooke and hugged her leg

Paris: Mama Can we go shopping

Brooke: Oh darling! Sometimes I feel you're the only person in this house who knows how to cheer me up- go wake your brother and well go

Paris: YAY! I love you mama

Brooke: I should hope so

Brooke kissed the top of her angels head and watched her as she ran off to scream in her brother's ear.

Haley was cooking at the stove when Vicky entered

Vicky: Mom im meeting up with Phoebe and Tally, can I have some money please

Haley: Nope

Vicky: WHAT! Why?

Haley: because you didn't do your chores

Vicky: I had practice!

Haley: Well Anna had tutoring but she still managed to do hers

Vicky: NEWSFLASH mom, im not Mary poppins like Anna, I cant multi-task

Haley: Nathan!

Nathan entered the kitchen followed by Junior, they were laughing

Nathan: What my sweetheart?

Haley: your daughter wants money

Nathan took out 50 dollars and handed it to his daughter, before Haley could stop him Vicky ran out the house singing SEE YA' before she ran out of the door.

Haley: Nathan! She didn't do her chores she didn't deserve that money

Nathan im sorry sweetie

Nathan kissed Haley sweetly

Junior: Dad will you give me a ride to Courtney's?

Nathan: yeah course, after you practice though

Junior: Of course!

Nathan smiled, he was proud of his son, but he tried not to be like Dan was with him, he liked to give Junior space to do his own thing, but luckily Junior was dedicated to the sport naturally.

Haley: ANNA! Dya want to go visit Peyton?

Anna bounced into the kitchen and smiled at her parents, Anna never brought them trouble, neither did Junior, they mostly worried about Vicky.

Anna: sure

Anna was close with Peyton, she didn't know why but she felt she was the only person who understood her, but what she didn't know was Peyton was amused at the fact that Anna would wine about no boys ever wanting to date her when her own son was lusting after the Scott girl secretly. Although Peyton couldn't say anything for Tommo had sworn his mother to secrecy.

Phoebe: Bye mom!

Phoebe exited the house happily and Peyton laughed, her daughter may look like her but she was nothing like the moody, insecure teen she had been.

Tommo was watching Basketball in the living room while Courtney practiced a cheer in her bedroom mirror; she was distracted by the doorbell.

Courtney: Hi Junior! Hey Anna

Tommo had heard the mention of Anna and dived off the sofa to greet them, Peyton laughed to herself.

Tommo: Hey Anna! Hey Junior

Courtney: Oo Anna come upstairs a minute I have some juicy gossip

Courtney dragged Anna away, even though she knew Anna didn't care what went on with people she never talked to from school. Courtney just loved to gossip.

Peyton: Why don't you boys go shoot some hoops?

The boys nodded and entered the Jagielski garden, which was occupied with a medium sized court for Jake to practice on, Tommo loved it, but his hopes of playing for school and then going professional were shadowed by his father's objections to him playing.

Jake didn't want Tommo having to be part of the competitive, dark world, being rich and famous could do to you and he didn't want to take a chance so had refused to sign the permission form for Tommo to play on the team in school.

Tommo sighed and was distracted by laughter from upstairs, the two things he wanted he could never have, 1. Basketball and 2. Annabelle Scott

Next time…..Elliot and Phoebe's relationship, Brucas, Naley and Jeyton have dinner and a the kids record a time capsule.


	2. Our Future

Tallulah, Vicky, Phoebe, Elliott, Tommo, Junior, Annabelle and Courtney were all in class when the teacher announced what they would be doing.

Teacher: You will all each be recording a time capsule…a document of your hopes, dreams, and ambitions and then in ten years we will release it…so you'll all be able to look back and see what your goals were. Each of you will be taken out of the class for ten minutes to record it. First up is….Victoria Scott.

Victoria was taken into the dark room, the camera was on and she was alone, she looked into it.

Vicky: Well, I guess I should say hello to twenty-five year old me. My hopes for the future would be……….I wants to be happy and healthy. Oh and a bonus would be for me to be married to Tommo Jagielski…but who knows if that'll happen right. I also hope my sister Annabelle is happy…and not fake happy…genuinely happy. I look at her sometimes and she just seems so oblivious. I also hope my family and friends are happy.

Well…Bye…Ill see ya in ten years.

Vicky returned to the classroom.

Teacher: Elliott Scott…your turn.

Elliott stared into the camera and then smirked.

Elliott: So they want me to sit here and tell me what I want to be in ten years time…ok…Ummm I want to be a professional basketball player, I want to be rich and live in a mansion. I want my parents to be proud of me and for once not worry about me, because they do that you see…they worry…a lot. They think im rebelling when all im trying to do is find myself…it's taking longer than excepted but I think I know one thing about myself and that's that I want to be with Phoebe Jagielski. Im just scared. I mean the reason why we made up the whole 'friends with benefits' was to stop us from hurting each other and I still manage to ps her off…and that's why I know we couldn't be in a proper relationship…because I care about her too much too let her get hurt…especially by me.

Teacher: Next is…Courtney Jagielski

Courtney: O.k. Courtney Jagielski I hope your ass is happy and successful by the time you see this video…and most importantly I hope you've sorted your feelings for Junior out. When I say sorted your feelings our I mean finally decided what you want him as…best friend? Or more...Oh and I hope you have a good job. See ya'

Teacher: Tommo Jagielski…you're up

Tommo: Tommo…I hope you've found the courage to stand up to your dad and play professional basketball and I also hope you've found the courage to tell Annabelle Scott you're absolutely one hundred percent in love with her…if you've done any of that…im proud, if you haven't…you're just a failure…a big one.

Teacher: Next is Annabelle Scott

Annabelle: I hope you have hope. I hope you have a life and I hope you've found love and with love passion. But most of all I hope you've been seen…not seen as the quiet Annabelle Scott but seen as the passionate singer, who does have opinions…that does have a voice…but most importantly I hope you have followed your dreams and that now you have new ones.

Teacher: Your turn Junior Scott

Junior: O.k. so you better be the best basketball star EVER , I hope you've made our parents proud and I hope you've got a good girl by your side who you love…if im lucky I hope its Courtney, but if not as long as were happy I don't mind.

Teacher: Tallulah…next

Tallulah: I hope I have a hot, rich dude who's taking care of me and I hope my family and friends are happy and healthy…that's it really, there's no point in me wishing for things to happen…because unlike the others im not fooling myself…life has a way of sneaking up on you and that's why you shouldn't predict it.

Teacher: last but not least Phoebe…

Phoebe: Hopefully Phoebe…you're not still doing this whole 'friends with benefits' crap and you have found a boy who loves you. If that boy happens to be Elliott you've done well…but I wouldn't expect it. Mostly I hope you've gotten over Elliott Scott….hopefully you're not still in love with him…and hopefully you're not still heart broken………

Tallulah's voice: When it comes to the future, there are three kinds of people; those who let it happen, those who make it happen…and those who wonder what happened

Flashback

_**Lucas and Brooke's wedding day**_

Lucas: I want us to have the perfect future

Brooke: I want you in my future

Annabelle's voice: The future is not a result of choices among alternative paths offered by the present, but a place that is created – created first in mind and will, created next in activity. The future is not some place we are going to, but one we are creating.

Flashback

_**Haley and Nathan in Hospital room**_

Haley: We are what?

Nathan: Triplet's?

Doctor: Yes

Haley: Oh My God

Nathan and Haley look at the sonogram picture of three babies

Haley: they are our future

Phoebe's voice: Human relationships always help us to carry on because they always presuppose further developments, a future - and also because we live as if our only task was precisely to have relationships with other people.

Flashback

_**Garden**_

Everyone is having a picnic

Everyone is laughing

Brooke: No! Don't eat grass honey!

Nathan: Jake…come look at this!

Peyton: Phoebe put that down!

Lucas: Brooke come here babe

Haley: Nathan one of the babies just kicked!

Jake: Lets make a toast!

Nathan/Haley/Peyton/Brooke/Lucas and Jake: TO THE FUTURE!

End Flashback


	3. I want more

I do not own one tree hill unfortunately

Lucas and Brooke were cuddled on the sofa sipping wine. The Twins were in bed, and Tiffany was at a sleepover with Vicky and Phoebe. Elliot was somewhere, probably doing something he shouldn't with Tommo.Brooke knew that Elliot was the bad influence, he was like Brooke, and instead of it being Brooke the bad influence on Peyton it was their sons. But Brooke also knew that Tallulah wasn't as innocent as Luke thought for Tallulah was Brooke….just a new generation.

Brooke: I hope she doesn't turn out like me

Brooke hadn't realised she said it out loud.

Lucas: what?

Brooke: Tallulah….Luke she can't turn out like me, I wont allow it.

Lucas: What's wrong with her being like you? Apart from her being as gorgeous and all those slimy guys after her.

Brooke: I don't want her giving her heart away too quickly…shell just get hurt

Lucas: Brooke….you gave your heart to me quickly…and I don't regret it for a minute…and your not hurt.

Brooke: I was Luke…if you remember we hurt each other a lot before we finally settled down

Lucas: but I wouldn't change that…because it leads up to what we have now…four beautiful children, a great home…a perfect marriage

Brooke: I know I know, but Luke I don't want Tallulah being tied down with a baby at seventeen like we were

Lucas: She wont be Brooke… she's not careless like we were…at least I hope not.

Lucas and Brooke kiss passionately

Regan appeared in front of them

Brooke: Baby-boy what's wrong?

Regan: Mama my tummy hurts

Lucas: Aw come on soldier come and cuddle with Mama and Papa

Lucas picked his son up and tucked him in between him and Brooke; they were content when they heard tiny stomps enter the room

Paris took in the picture of her parents and her brother, her eyes welled up

Lucas: Baby-girl what's wrong?

Paris: You love Regan more than me!

Paris sobbed; Brooke and Lucas looked at each other and laughed

Lucas gave a dramatic sigh and picked up Paris, he tucked kissed her forehead and placed her in between Brooke and Regan, Brooke kissed her cheek and started playing with the little girls blonde hair.

Brooke: what are we going to do with these two? We have a charming, sensitive boy and drama queen for twins!

Lucas: (sarcastically) I wonder where she gets her dramatic performance from.

Brooke: OH! After these kiddies are put to bed you are do dead!

The party was at its best and in the middle stood Vicky, Tallulah and Phoebe. They had fooled their parents once again. Elliott had shown up with a mystery bimbo, which of course had made Phoebe grab a large cocktail and down it.

Vicky: Come on pheebs! Just give him a taste of his own medicine

Tallulah: why are you so upset about it anyway? After all I thought you were just friends with benefits

Phoebe: We are…I mean were, but he shouldn't show off his other friends in front of me

Elliott approached them, lucky for him without the bimbo

Elliott: Hello ladies

Phoebe scoffed

Elliott: something wrong pheebs

Phoebe: No! Everything is just fantastic!

Phoebe grabbed another cocktail and stormed off

Elliott looked at his sister and looked at what she was wearing

Elliott: Going for the slutty look tonight is it sis?

Tallulah: I'll be sure to tell mom your opinion of the outfit SHE designed for me

Before they could argue Tommo approached them

Tommo: Hey guys!

Vicky: Hey tom!

Tallulah: Tommo you are looking hot tonight if I don't day so myself

Tommo: thanks...Ummm Vicks how's your sister?

Vicky: I don't know…didn't you just see her like a couple of hours ago?

Tommo: oh yeah…

Vicky: Anyway…come on tom…dance with me

Before he could object she had pulled him where the dancing was taking place

Tallulah smiled…her cousin had lusted after Tommo for months now, but he never seemed to notice or care

Elliott: so where does the rentals think you are?

Tallulah: Sleepover…you?

Elliott: they didn't want an excuse…they don't care

Tallulah: Of course they care El…im getting fed up of your moody, 'Know one understands me' attention-seeking behaviour. Mom and dad don't need it right now so cut them some slack.

Elliott: Whatever misses perfect

Elliott walked outside to spot Phoebe, propped against a wall drinking her cocktail

Elliott: Hey

Phoebe: where's your bimbo?

Elliott: and you care because?

Phoebe: don't flatter yourself

Elliott: and there's me thinking id get a kiss off you

Phoebe: you don't deserve one

Before she could protest he had pulled her to him and was kissing her hungrily, she couldn't help it….there was something about Elliott Scott that Phoebe Jagielski could not resist and she hated it that he could make her so vulnerable. They had never agreed to a relationship…they were just 'friends with benefits' and that suited them, well that suited him, for what he did not know was that she had always wanted more…she had always wanted his heart.

Annabelle Scott was studying when she heard a knock on her door and Junior entered

Junior: Hey kid! Im heading off to this party…dya want to join?

Annabelle: No thanks…im working on an essay

Junior: Ok...Cover for me if ya have to…see ya'.

He left closing the door behind him, Anna sighed.

She was always the one covering and never partying, probably because she never felt comfortable around the 'popular' people, even though most of them were related to her. Sometimes she felt so alone…..she felt empty. Every night she prayed, prayed that one day she would experience love and passion like all the other kids her age were experiencing. She rubbed her eyes and focused back on her essay, because that was the only excitement she had these days….

Courtney sneaked out of her bedroom window and was helped down by Junior.

Courtney: ssssshhhhhhh

They quickly ran down the street out of sight before they could be seen, and headed for the party. They were always together those two, almost since birth, they were best friends.

Maybe they'd be together forever……………

Haley and Nathan were lying in bed, Haley was reading and Nathan was watching basketball.

Haley: how about we invite Brooke, Luke, Jake and Peyton over for dinner tomorrow

Nathan: Uh-Huh

Haley: I could make Mac and cheese

Nathan: Uh-Huh

Haley: Give them a break from the kids

Nathan: Uh-Huh

Haley: Nate…I want another baby

Nathan: Uh-Hu- WHAT!

Haley laughed hysterically

Haley: I knew you weren't listening

Nathan laughed and switched the TV off

He sighed and rolled on top of her

Nathan: you know we could practice for a baby….but still use precautions

Haley kissed him softly

Haley: that sounds like a fun plan

Peyton and Jake were taking a walk, hand in hand their wedding rings shone off each other.

Jake: Peyt?

Peyton: Yeah?

Jake: I think we should have another baby

With that Peyton froze and stood in shock trying to grasp what Jake had just said.

Next time- What will Peyton say? The Dinner, Phoebe and Elliott, Annabelle gets a makeover and the teams annual dinner!


	4. I cant resist you

Annabelle stepped out of the Salon, her long black straight hair had been cut, now it was shoulder length, had a side fringe and curly.

When she got home she noticed know one was home, she looked into the mirror and was shocked, but highly pleased at the outcome. After recording her time capsule she had decided she needed a change and mustered up the courage to get a new look. And it made her look older and less innocent.

There was a tap at her bedroom door and Tommo entered, he had obviously been looking for Junior, after all why would he want to visit her?

Tommo: Hey baby-face, how are you?

Annabelle sighed, Tommo had been calling her Baby-face since he could talk and this had been picked up by the rest of her family and friends.

Annabelle: Im good thanks

Tommo: Wow! Your hair…it's…its

Annabelle: not me?

Tommo: NO! Its gorgeous…it totally suits you

Annabelle: Thanks Tommy…that means a lot

Tommo: So dya want to go do something?

Annabelle: Sure…what?

Tommo: Let's go for a walk

Annabelle: Its 9:30

Tommo: So…the river court is nice this time of night

Annabelle: Ok

Annabelle smiled and grabbed her jacket, and they both left chatting and heading in the direction of the river court.

Peyton entered the house and slammed the door impatiently, two seconds later Jake followed her slamming the door once again

Jake: What's the problem?

Peyton: (shouting) do you know how insensitive you are?

Jake: I don't understand

Peyton: You can't just make up a decision of having another baby on your own…I mean, we already have four children…three now since jenny moved away

Jake: Were 32…we need a new adventure

Peyton: So let's take a holiday…not have something that's going to tie us down for the next eighteen years

Jake: why are you being like this? I thought you loved children

Peyton: I do Jake…but IM happy with the ones I have now

Jake; but their growing up…becoming adults…their not our babies anymore

Peyton: Yes they are Jake! I see them grow and nurture every day, I watch them become individual's everyday while you're out playing a stupid sport

Jake: Peyton…I just think having another baby would bring us closer together

Peyton :( sobbing) Well if having 3 didn't, one more won't make a difference.

With that Peyton ran out the house, sobbing uncontrollably, wondering if her husband had ever been truly happy in their marriage.

Brooke walked into her Son's bedroom, she started picking up dirty clothes and left over cutlery that he had been to lazy to do himself. Brooke sighed, Elliott wasn't her baby boy any longer…he was growing into a man, well, at least she had Regan.

As she made her way over to his cluttered desk an edge of a piece of paper caught her eye, as she picked it up she noticed it was a picture….and the picture was Phoebe Jagielski, smiling with Elliott, who had his arms round her while she held the camera to face them.

Brooke rolled her eyes; maybe she had just found one of the reason why her son was so miserable lately.

Paris: MOMMY! Tallulah said I can't use her makeup…that's UNFAIR

Paris started crying dramatically, throwing her arms in the air like a proper DIVA.

Brooke: Come on baby…mama will give you a makeover

Paris: YAY

Immediately Paris had recovered from her outburst and regained her angelic posture.

Brooke: Where is your brother?

Paris: Playing Ninja turtles with papa

Brooke: ok…so princess, pink lipstick or red?

The Next Day

Haley was cooking and running around the kitchen

Nathan: Sweetie Chill…you have another hour

Haley: where are the kids?

Nathan: Karen is babysitting them all…although the kids were going out for a couple of hours.

Haley: poor Karen…

Nathan: anyway…what are you cooking?

Haley: Chicken…sauce…IF IT WILL GO RIGHT

Nathan burst out laughing, Haley was so funny when she freaked out, and she totally lost it and turned red, her puppy dog eyes blazing with irritation and fury.

Nathan: Baby…if it doesn't go well we can always order in, and just say you cooked it

Haley: Nathan Scott that's cheating!

He laughed and placed his arms around her, she leaned back against him and sighed

Nathan: Incase you haven't noticed im a devious guy

Annabelle looked over and caught Tommo's eye, she smiled shyly. Last night she had enjoyed herself. They had had so much fun and he made her feel special.

Flashback:

_River court:_

_Annabelle: It's a beautiful night'_

_Tommo: You look beautiful Belle…_

_Annabelle: Ok…so I got to ask…why the obsession with basketball?_

_Tommo: because….its not likes life, it's either hit or miss and the winner takes all_

_Annabelle: I wouldn't have a clue_

_Tommo: you mean to tell me Nathan Scott is your father and you have never played basketball_

_Annabelle: I prefer playing guitar_

_Tommo: come here_

_Tommo pulled Annabelle towards the court and positioned her in the middle, ball in hand and aiming at the hoop_

_He whispered softly in her ear_

_Tommo: Don't worry…its only you and the ball, all you got to do is put it in the basket_

_Annabelle breathed out, bent her legs and shot the ball, it went triumphantly into the hoop and she screamed_

_Annabelle: I DID IT! GO ME!_

_Taken with the moment Tommo pulled her into a tight hug, she didn't resist, and he didn't let go till a while after and to his surprise, she didn't resist once again._

Phoebe was alone; she had come here to think, mostly about Elliott. She didn't know why she was attracted to the cocky arrogant boy but she knew she loved him…deeply.

She was pulled out her thoughts by arms snaking round her nape.

Elliott: Sexy girl ive been looking for you

Phoebe giggled and looked into his intense eyes

Phoebe: why? Booty call?

Elliott: Aren't you going to give me a kiss?

Phoebe: do you deserve one

Elliott: well…I haven't got any bimbo's with me

Phoebe: well then let me think...Ummmm ok

She launched herself at him and he laughed, then their lips met and all thoughts went out the window. The kiss grew deeper and deeper and as it became more intense, they both fell more and more in love with each other…but they had to not let their emotions get the better of them, because after all, they were just 'friends with benefits'.

Courtney: Aghhhhhhhhh, Junior No! (Laughing) Please stop……aghhhhh

Courtney was in a pile on the floor laughing hysterically and trying to brake free as Junior tickled her; she managed to break free and ran into Karen's kitchen.

Courtney: you are so dead!

Junior; Bring it!

Courtney grabbed a hand full of flour that had been left on the side and threw it directly at juniors face; he made a shocked expression then chased her.

Soon they were covered from head to to in flour and hysterically laughing, they both skidded and dropped onto the kitchen floor, giggling and wiping flour off each other.

There was an awkward silence and they both sat staring at each other, they both did not realise they were leaning in closer to each other until Karen's alarmed voice pulled them away .

Karen: What the hell have you done to my kitchen?

Vicky and Tallulah were shopping

Vicky: Come on Tally…spill…who's the guy next on your list?

Tallulah: what makes you think there is someone next?

Vicky: you're Brooke Davis' daughter

They both giggled understandably.

Tallulah: then you'll just have to wait and see….

Thanks guys for the reviews…you're the best

Next time- Dinner, Courtney and Junior, Annabelle and Tommo, Phoebe and Elliott and Vicky and?


	5. The Beginning of beautiful things

Courtney sat at her desk doing homework, even though her mind kept wandering onto the 'almost' kiss that had happened between her and junior.

These past couple of months had been weird for her, she had started seeing Junior in a new light, not her best friend and partner in crime, but a cute and funny guy, and he had a great ass!

Last week Karen had gone mad at them for decorating her kitchen with flour and since then they hadn't spoken. That's what the worst part about it was, she had never gone a day without talking to Junior, and this week had been hard, and life changing, for she had finally realised Junior Scott was the guy for her, she just wish she had the courage to tell him.

* * *

Phoebe cuddled closer to Elliott; she wasn't prepared to let him go home yet. He had snuck through her bedroom door and they had had a pretty intense make out…which would usually lead to more if her parent's room wasn't next door.

Elliott looked down at the girl in his arms and smiled. She fit perfectly in his arms, in his life and in his heart.

The silence was deafening, all that could be heard was their breathing, they wanted to saviour the moment, they wanted to have a night of peace and just be with each other….until they had to go back to reality…where they were just 'friends with benefits'.

* * *

Annabelle was studying when the phone tore her away from history.

Annabelle: Hello

Tommo: Hey Baby-Face!

Annabelle: Hey!

Annabelle smiled, for the past two weeks her and Tommo had grown closer than ever. And she was feeling things for him she'd never experienced, she was enjoying their growing relationship.

Tommo: Ok well ya know the fair is in town on Friday…I was wondering if ya wanted to go?

Annabelle: Yeah that sounds fun! My mom and dad were planning on going anyway and Brooke and luk-

Tommo: No Belle…I mean like a….a….date

Annabelle: umm…like a real date?

Tommo: Yup a real date…what dya think?

Annabelle: Ok…sure…ill be ya date

Tommo: Ok well I got to go…ill se ya around

Annabelle: Ok bye

Annabelle placed the receiver down shakily…she was excited and happy. She really liked Tommo and who knew this could be the beginning of a beautiful thing….

* * *

Tallulah was applying lipstick when Paris ran into her room

Paris: Tally…Mama said I could use your makeup

Tallulah: Paris is you lying or did mama really say that? Cause if you tell lies the big fat man dressed in red won't come next month

Paris: SANTA will always come to me!

Tallulah: Not if you tell lies he won't

Paris stared at her sister shocked and then in a click of the finger gave an expression of distraught and started screaming uncontrollably.

Brooke and Lucas ran in to find their youngest daughter having a fit.

Lucas: Angel what's wrong?

Paris: Santa doesn't love me!

Brooke: Yes he does

Paris: HE won't come if I lie and I lies a lots

Lucas: oh you do, do you?

Tallulah: Duh! Daddy she has mine and moms genes…she's genetically programmed to detain the truth

Lucas: so she's prone to lie?

Brooke: you're smart!

Tallulah: Anyway…im off out

Lucas: Princess be careful please

Tallulah: I always am daddy

Tallulah kissed her parents on the cheek and left them to deal with a mini-diva.

Vicky snuck out of her bedroom window and headed out of sight….where she was going would be the beginning of a disastrous affair……

Sorry its short guys!

Next time- Courtney and Junior argue, Annabelle, Tommo and the fair, Phoebe takes action and Tallulah's boyfriend is revealed.


	6. Who can wipe my tears away pt 1

Phoebe was on her way to school when Elliott called from behind her

Elliott: Hey Sexy

Phoebe: Hey!

Elliott: I saw you strutting your stuff on the way to school and I couldn't resist having a good morning kiss-

Phoebe cut him off with a heart stopping passionate kiss.

He pulled away and was about to say something when a bimbo approached them, one phoebe of course hated

Betty: Hey Handsome

Phoebe was shocked when Elliott walked over to Betty and smirked

Elliott: What's a fine little thing like you walking to school all on your own?

Betty: Waiting for a hot thing like you to offer to walk me

Elliott: Well im offering

Betty: well im accepting

Phoebe felt tears form in her eyes but wouldn't let them go until he was out of sights

Phoebe: Elliott….umm can we talk a second

Elliott: sure…wait here Betty

Phoebe and Elliott walked further away out of Betty's hearing

Phoebe: What the hell are you doing? I thought we were….

Elliott: friends with benefits…we are…and we can have other friends remember

Elliott noticed the hurt and disgusted look in her eyes before she ran away. He hadn't wanted to do that to her….but since last week they had gotten into a routine and were acting like an exclusive couple…he couldn't let that happen, he couldn't let he fall for him, she would only be disappointed and hurt by his insecurity.

Betty interrupted his thoughts

Betty: Let's go already Hotrod!

Courtney was walking to her locker when she noticed junior flirting with one of her co-cheerleaders, she stopped and approached them

Courtney: hey junior….hello Kristine

Kristine: Hello Slowmo

Junior: Slowmo

Kristine: today in tryouts she looked like she was in a slow-motion movie

Junior laughed and Courtney sent him an icy glare, and then walked off

Junior ran after her…all the way to the car park where she threw her pomp poms and books into her car before getting in, as she was pulling out Junior ran up to the side of the car

Junior: what's wrong?

Courtney: You! You joined her in mocking me…thank you very much so called best friend!

Junior: Ok im sorry…don't be upset…we haven't been talking lately I thought we could hang

Courtney; No we can't! Go hang with Kristine, go finish mocking me with her, you should have fun.

With that she pulled off in tears, it wasn't just the fact junior had laughed it also scared her how jealous she was, she wiped her tear away and kept driving.

Vicky looked on jealously as Annabelle and Tommo walked through the fair ground, Anna was holding a teddy bear Tommo had won for her and she was glowing with happiness. Her sister however was drowning in misery.

Since when had Tommo and Annabelle got so close? Sure they were friends, they all were but that was it Vicky thought. Jealousy stung her like a bee and she was scared she was going to cry, she really liked Tommo, she had liked him longer than she had ever liked someone and that scared her….what did Tommo see in Anna that he didn't see in her?

Tallulah: Vicky….I'd like you to meet Ray

Tallulah pointed to a guy who must have been in his early twenties, Vicky was gob-smacked.

Vicky: h-h-hi

Ray: pleased to meet you

She knew immediately why Tally liked him, he was rich and very hot and most importantly older….that would definitely make her even more popular than she already was in school.

Vicky: Tally, dya want to go on some rides?

Tallulah: Sorry Vicks….Ray and I are going to catch a movie…see ya'

Vicky felt neglected, abandoned and alone, she didn't know why, she had loads of friends, and it's just tonight they were all busy.

Vicky took out her purse and pulled her fake ID out….she knew another way of having fun.

Sorry its short people! Xxx


	7. You can wipe these tears away pt2

Thanks for all the replies guys they are appreciated very much I LOVE YOU and this is dedicated to all of you!

The Fairground was thrilling…for all of the members of tree hill.

Tommo was for the millionth time trying to win the gigantic gorilla bear for Annabelle, she clapped and cheered him on but he continued losing.

Annabelle: Come on Tom I don't need that-

Tommo: But you want it- one more go I promise

Annabelle kissed his cheek lightly and smiled

Tommo: what was that for?

Annabelle: Luck

With that he threw the winning ball and the gorilla was handed over to him, Annabelle must be his lucky star.

Meanwhile….

Courtney was walking around the fairground alone, she had spotted numerous people she knew except Junior…he had upset her by mocking her with Kristine and he would have to grovel.

: Hello Slowmo

A voice came from behind, she whipped her head round to find Junior grinning at her, she immediately became angry at his comment and began walking angrily in the direction away from him, he ran after her and grabbed her shoulders.

Courtney: GET OFF ME!

Junior: NO! It was a joke court, a joke…the old Courtney would be able to take one but since last week you've become more distant and moody

Courtney: It still hurts Junior

Junior: And im sorry…but we need to talk about what almost happened in Karen's-

Courtney: No! Nothing was going to happen Junior, it was just-

Courtney was not cut off by him speaking, because his lips were occupied, they were crushed to hers and after a moment Courtney threw all responsibility out of her mind and accepted his kiss, hungrily reacting to it.

Meanwhile…..

Elliott: PHOEBE!

Elliott shouted to the blonde girl who was flirting with the guy running the carousel, she was doing it deliberately of course because she knew Elliott had been watching, but he had reacted to it the way she had wanted.

Phoebe: Leave me alone Ell

Elliott: NO! Im sorry about Betty ok…its just I thought we were Fri-

Phoebe: NO! Elliott…I CANT be friends with benefits anymore and I WONT!

Phoebe handed a dollar to the guy she had been flirting with and rushed onto the carousel looking for an escape of the effects her words would have. She breathed a sigh of relief when the guy started the carousel, but then she was shocked to see Elliott jump onto the moving ride and grab her

Elliott: Why?

Phoebe: Elliott are you crazy! You could of gotten hurt jumping like that-

Elliott: Why cant we be friends with benefits anymore Phoebe?

Phoebe: because we cant ok

Elliott looked directly into her blue eyes and seriously said

Elliott: I need to know, I want to know why pheebs

Phoebe: because…because im falling in love with you

The rain began pouring, relieving the sky and signified the relief in Phoebe's heart, she had finally said it

Before she could do anything he had wrapped his arms around her and was kissing her fiercely and lovingly, she pulled away

Phoebe: I lied

Elliott: What?

Phoebe: im not falling in love with you…ive fallen…im in love with you Elliott Scott

Elliott didn't reply with words, he just kissed her as if it was their first ever kiss.

Meanwhile….

Vicky: (slurring) tell me barman….do you believe in love?

Barman: Yes….why?

Vicky: because it fake…if love was real people wouldn't be heartbroken, or wouldn't fall out of love or wouldn't hurt the ones they supposedly love

Barman: I think you've had too much

Vicky: NO! Ive had too much of life…all it does is screw us over….

Vicky began blubbering and eventually it turned into heart wrenching sobbs

Vicky: I just feel so lonely sometimes….

Meanwhile:

Tallulah: Ok so I want to show you off in front of some of my friends

Ray: Tallulah…this isn't working, im not a trophy

Tallulah: But-

Ray: NO…I think you need to find someone who doesn't mind being another one of your possessions

Tallulah: But-

Ray: im outta here

Ray stormed off…leaving Tallulah speechless.

: So your college guy left then

Tallulah: And you would be?

: Corey…Corey Cooper….I sit next to you in English

Tallulah turned round to see Corey, tall, blonde and beautiful in all his glory…she was surprised she'd never noticed the hottie before….well she did now.

Brooke and Lucas were walking hand in hand through the fairground when they noticed their son on a moving carousal, standing in the middle kissing a familiar blonde.

Brooke: Look at him

Lucas: Let's just hope they don't hurt each other

Brooke: Lucas…everything always ends in tears, happy or sad.

Lucas: Lets hope for the best then….Paris, Regan lets go on the go-karts!

Haley was selling cakes at a stand, she was handing a tin of cupcakes to a woman when she noticed her son Junior arguing with his best friend Courtney…she returned to fetch the woman's change and when she gave her the money she noticed them kissing, she was shocked but smiled.

Nathan was making his way over to his wife's stand when he saw his quiet daughter being handed an oversized gorilla and a proud Tommo with his arm around her, he sighed and smiled slightly…finally Annabelle looked happy.

Nathan approached his wife and snaked his arms round her waist, she leaned back on him

Haley: Our babies are growing up

Nathan: Yep…and they seem to be happy

Haley: Let's just hope it doesn't end with drama

Nathan: Its tree hill…it always end in drama

Peyton sawyer was alone; she noticed a ride that had been at the fairground for almost fifteen years. The Love Rollercoaster the sign read. Ever since it had been there she and Jake had rode on it every year, enjoying the thrill together.

She handed two dollars to the guy and and he showed her to an empty seat, she noticed there was another seat emptied beside her, and felt a tear slide down her cheek, that was jakes seat.

She closed her eyes and thought about the past week, they hadn't spoken at all since he had mentioned having another baby and with that tears fell harder down her face, her eyes sprang open when a male voice asked

: Is this seat taken?

Standing before her was Jake, smiling and pointing to the space

Peyton: I was saving it for someone

Jake: anyone special?

Peyton: yeah...You

He slid in next to her and put his arm around her shoulder; he kissed her forehead and used a finger to wipe a wandering tear away

Jake: Im sorry

Peyton: Me too

With that the ride started and as normal they rode the thrill together.

Next time: LOVE IS IN THE AIR


	8. Life is changing and so are we

The Next Day….

Courtney looked into her mirror and saw a different person. A glowing person. A knock on her door interrupted her.

Junior: Rise and Shine

Courtney smiled

Courtney: Oh…Hey!

For once in her life she was embarrassed in front of junior.

Junior: Ok…so im gunna cut to the chase…that kiss was amazing to me and I can understand if you don't want to-

Courtney cut him off by kissing him and hugging him.

She pulled away and smiled at him softly

Courtney: Let's give this a chance…ok?

Junior: Fine by me

He hugged her and caught them in the mirror…he hadn't realised till last night that this is what he had always wanted.

Meanwhile:

Phoebe walked passed Elliott's house on her way to the mall and sighed, the fairground had been a dream but she was scared that she would wake up.

Elliott: Oh Pheebs

Phoebe turned round to see Elliott jog up to her smirking

Elliott: the guy you love has come to give you a good morning kiss

Before she could hit him for making fun he had grabbed her and kissed her softly, leaving her speechless

Elliott: I'll catch ya later…..girlfriend

He jogged in the other direction, leaving her gob-smacked…he had just said girlfriend, she was his girlfriend.

Meanwhile:

Annabelle approached Tommo smiling; he was at the river court shooting hoops secretly behind his dads back

Annabelle: Hey you

Tommo: Hey Baby-face…I hope that gorilla has a great spot in your room

Annabelle: Are you kidding me…it takes up the room!

They laughed

Tommo walked up to her and hugged her, when he pulled away she looked at him softly

Annabelle: what was that for?

Tommo: Well, It was either hug you or kiss you…so I went for the safe option

Annabelle: You…Ummm…you want to kiss me?

Tommo: God yes!

Annabelle: Well…just so you know, sometimes the safe option isn't the best one

Tommo stared at her, she was inviting him to kiss her and before he gave her chance to take her words back he grabbed her and kissed her desperately, he had wanted this for so long and to his surprise she was responding to him, and their in the river court they experienced their first kiss and the opening of the door to a whole new relationship.

Tallulah Scott scolded herself for thinking about Corey cooper for the millionth time that morning. She had done her investigating on him; he was the quiet but silent type, sensitive and loved reading books. Why was she interested in him? Maybe it was because he was hot…she didn't know why. She had found out he worked in the town's ice cream parlour on weekends, so she had walked their after breakfast ready to hand him an invite to her sixteenth birthday party.

Tallulah: Ummm Hey…corey?

Corey: Well, Well, to what do I owe the pleasure of miss queen bee visiting me?

Tallulah: to give you this

Corey: what is it?

Tallulah: An invite…all the information is on it…I'd like it if you came

Corey: I might

Tallulah: Oo keeping me on my toes…you know that doesn't work on me right?

Corey: Whatever…ill see if I can make it

He was pulled away by a customer and she was shocked, Corey Cooper was the first boy to not jump at the chance to go to one of Tallulah's parties…but he hadn't…and to her surprise, she respected him for it.

Vicky sat at her computer searching for the sexiest outfit she could find…her plan was seductive…she planned to seduce Tommo at Tallulah's party and give him a taster of what he could have with her, and then if that failed she always had HER birthday party to try again…but that was in two weeks, and she didn't know if she could wait for Tommo till then.

Next time- Vicky makes her and junior fluff….Phoebe doubts Elliott


	9. A little thing called Betrayal

Courtney and Junior were late, they had stayed out passed both their curfews and knew they were dead. They were having so much fun together.

Courtney: Ok so we got to sneak through the garden and outside my window

Junior: Ok

They tip-toed slowly passed the front door and were halfway to their location when six sprinklers attacked them with icy water, Courtney let out a scream and Junior gasped. Before they knew it they were running around the garden trying to avoid the water and in the mean time were hysterically laughing.

Courtney caught sight of Junior running like a chicken through the garden and laughed even harder

Junior: Courtney Jagielski is you laughing at me?

Courtney laughed harder and nodded, he ran after her and she screamed, after attempting to run away he grabbed her and tilted her…in the middle of the sprinklers all that could be seen from afar were two young people in love, kissing passionately in the middle of the water at midnight…with the moon shining down on their content bodies.

The Party was bopping and banners reading Happy Birthday Princess hung throughout the house. Having Brooke Davis as a mother was an advantage for she had convinced Lucas to let their daughter have a sixteenth birthday house party. Plus a whole new wardrobe.

A lot of people had shown up but Tallulah couldn't find the one she truly wanted there, Corey.

Chris Smith approached her slimly, he had always listed after Tally.

Chris: great party baby

Tallulah; thanks

Chris: come here

Chris grabbed her and cornered her, suddenly he forcefully kiss her mouth, Tallulah pushed him away, she caught the eye of Corey, he looked at her disappointedly and walked off, she ran after him.

She chased him all the way out into the garden which was unoccupied.

Talullah: Corey! Please wait

Corey: why? I was right about you. the easy,slutty cheerleader

Tallulah: WHAT! How can you say that you don't even know me!

Corey: I just caught you kissing that slime ball

Tallulah: No! He made a move and if you didn't notice I pushed him off

Corey: Whatever

Tallulah: NO! Corey…I only kiss boys I genuinely like

Corey: yeah right

Tallulah: I'll prove it!

Corey: how?

Tallulah grabbed his face and kissed him softly, when she let his face go he stared at her shocked

Corey: you like me?

Tallulah: yup…but I want to get to know you and I think you need to know me…im not the person you think I am….that's just a silly reputation and pretence I keep up to survive in high school.

Corey: Im sorry…I shouldn't of-

Tallulah: don't worry about it I understand

Corey: so…dya want to go see a movie some time?

Tallulah: sure…but right now I want to enjoy my party

Corey: Oh yeah right….

Tallulah: come on

Tallulah grabbed his arm and they walked back into the chaos

Meanwhile:

Tommo was surrounded by all the 'jerks' from school as Annabelle liked to call them, he had noticed her talking to a few girls and was waiting for the opportunity to talk to her

Tommo: Hey….

Annabelle: Hi…enjoying the party?

Tommo: yeah….you looks beau-

Guy: I didn't know you liked geeks Tommy boy

Tommo: Ummm

Annabelle couldn't believe that Tommo hadn't defended her and ran out, he chased her

Tommo: Anna what's wrong?

Annabelle: I don't think we should continue this…thing we got going on

Tommo: What? Why?

Annabelle: I don't belong in your world Tommo and face it you don't belong in mine

Tommo: NO! Angel we –

Annabelle; No! This is for the best Tommo…lets just be friend

She had tears streaming down her face but she knew she couldn't fit into Tommo's world. And she didn't have the strength to get heartbroken so she thought if she ended it now it would hurt less than if she ended it later…but her heart was breaking having to do it and it hurt all the same.

Tommo: Anna please-

Annabelle: go enjoy the party Tommo…your friends are waiting for you

She walked off with tear stained cheeks and headed for the bathroom, or an escape.

Vicky had noticed the encounter between Tommo and her sister and smiled…this was her chance.

Phoebe glanced at her watch and sighed, Elliott was an hour late for the party. She was about to call his cell when he entered and was greeted by numerous people. He approached her and smiled

Phoebe: Where the hell have you been?

Elliott: I had things to do

Phoebe: like?

Elliott: None of your business

Phoebe: I shouldn't of asked…you were out screwing some girl, you're always screwing some girl-

Elliott: Im not putting up with this tonight

Phoebe: DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME

She followed him and grabbed his shoulder

Elliott: Pheebs im going for a walk

Phoebe: or to HER house

Elliott: You're paranoid

Phoebe: can you blame me? I thought I was your girlfriend now Elliott

Elliott: You are…but now im doubting my decision to move on from friends with benefits because it's obvious that you cant trust me!

Elliott looked genuinely hurt and left her feeling guilty, Phoebe looked after him and sighed, tears threatened to fall. She couldn't help but think she had just made a big mistake.

Tommo was drunk; he had drowned his sorrows since Annabelle's decision to end what they had.

Vicky approached him and smiled seductively

Vicky: Hey stranger…we aint talked in a while

Tommo: yeah well…ive been busy,

Vicky: come with me

She took his Hand and guided him upstairs

Vicky: let's have a chat

He went willingly.

Annabelle stared into the mirror

You need to go talk to him, work through this, you care about him too much to just let him go like that Anna, she thought.

She sighed, she needed to find him, apologise and ask if he'd give her a second chance and that she was just being insecure.

She washed her face and exited the bathroom.

Downstairs she couldn't spot him

She found an upset Phoebe

Annabelle: Pheebs…have you seen Tommo?

Phoebe: I saw him go upstairs twenty minutes ago

Annabelle nodded thanks and walked upstairs, after opening three doors she couldn't find him then she opened the fourth. Shock hit her, tears sprung immediately to her eyes. Sleeping naked next to her sister was Tommo, the sheets were messed and it was obvious they had been doing something before. Vicky spotted her sister and smiled, Annabelle felt a tear drop, Vicky elbowed Tommo and he woke and looked in the direction where Vicky was looking, he sat up immediately

Tommo: Annabelle-

Annabelle exited the room as fast as she could and was running down the stairs when she heard

: ANNABELLE! ANNABELLE!

She kept on running, looking for an exit, tears racing from her eyes as she pushed her way through the crowds of people, she was in a maze of her own disgust, disappointment and betrayal and all she could do was run.

Next time: Oooooo consequences!


	10. Sometimes Love isnt enough

Annabelle Scott had cried for countless hours. Her parents had tried cheering her up but nothing would stop the tears from falling. Of course Vicky had tried apologising but Annabelle had slammed the door in her face. Tommo had phoned her countless times but she never answered.

All she could do was drown in her own tears………

Phoebe found Elliott at the river court, he was shooting hoops

Phoebe: Hey…can we talk?

He nodded and walked over to the little bench, she joined him

Phoebe: Im so sorry Elliott….ok I know you don't think I trust you but I do its just I worry sometimes your gunna turn round and realise that IM your girlfriend and wish you'd never started exclusively seeing me

Elliott: Pheebs..i know what im getting myself into with you ok…I don't expect you to not wonder where I am or who Im with…its just I want you to remember ive chosen you…not the bimbo's ive slept with before or used…I chose you phoebe Jagielski

Phoebe grabbed his face and kissed him gently

Phoebe: Forgive me?

Elliott: Always

He pulled her to him and cuddled her and she sat in his arms content with what he just said.

Courtney and Junior were walking hand in hand along the pier, laughing and making small talk. Suddenly he stopped and took her hands in his, she gulped nervous

Junior: I want to tell you something

Courtney: Ok….this doesn't sound good

Junior: I love you Courtney Jagielski

She sighed a sigh of relief and then smiled softly, she looked into his eyes, they had been dating two weeks, and already she knew he was the one.

Courtney: I love you too

Junior: Really?

Courtney: yes

Junior; Thank god cause I don't know what I would of done if you hadn't said it back

They laughed together and he grabbed her face and kissed her passionately, she hugged him and they continued walking….hand in hand

Tallulah: That was SO romantic….although she could of worn a better pair of jeans in the end

Corey laughed, Tallulah and him had just been to see a romantic film, her choice of course and she had enjoyed it immensely.

Corey: Gals and their chick flicks

Tallulah hit him playfully

Tallulah: Don't lie, you secretly liked it

Corey: the lead girl was hot

Tallulah: oh really! Well your not supposed to say that when your out on a date with another girl

Corey: AW come on I saw you checking him out

Tallulah: I was not

Corey: liar! A part of you wishes you were that girl

Tallulah: No a part of me wishes a guy would sweep me off my feet and kiss me in the rain like he did to her

At that point they exited the cinema to find it raining,

Tallulah: OH my god this weather is awful…dya have an umbrella?

Corey: no something better

He swept her off her feet

Tallulah: COREY! What are you doing?

Corey: This

He kissed her softly then more passionately; when he pulled away he looked into her eyes and smiled

Corey: your wish is my command

She giggled and screamed when he twirled her body around in his arms.

This was the most perfect first date she had ever had.

A rock hit Annabelle's bedroom window, she pulled herself from out of bed and opened her window, and she leaned out to find a worn out looking Tommo

Annabelle: What do you want? Please go away

Tommo: No Annabelle! Im sorry it was a mistake I thought you didn't want me

Annabelle: LUCKY FOR YOU MY SISTER DID

Tommo; Annabelle I love you…ive loved you for years, please don't throw this all away

Annabelle: I DIDN'T THROW THIS AWAY TOMMO; YOU DID WHEN YOU SLEPT WITH MY SISTER!

Tommo: ANNA please I LOVE YOU!

Annabelle: Sometimes love isn't enough Tommo

Annabelle closed her window and fell on her bed, she buried her face into her pillow and cried. Outside Tommo sighed and looked up at the girl he loved window, slowly, one single tear fell down his cheek. Maybe Annabelle was right…maybe his love wasn't enough to make her forgive him?

Next time- Ooo youll have to wait and see hehe.


	11. The end to a messed up situation

Haley: JUNIOR! Family meeting…kitchen NOW!

Nathan was standing next to his heartbroken daughter while his wife stood with their deceitful daughter on the other side of the room. Ever since they had found out what had gone on Haley had marched her daughter to the family planning clinic and Nathan had not spoken to Vicky in two weeks, he was too ashamed, he could deal with her having sex even though it had hit him his little girl was growing up, it was what Vicky had done to her own sister Nathan was appalled at.

Junior entered the room happy; he was the only one in the family happy lately.

Junior: Hey lil sis? You feeling better?

Junior hugged Annabelle kindly, everyday he made sure she was Ok, and everyday he ignore his spiteful sister Vicky.

Annabelle: Im ok

Vicky: What is this all about?

Haley: well me and your father were talking and we came to a decision, seeing as the only person who probably wants a party for their birthday is Vicky and Vicky is the one who doesn't deserve it, ive decided to throw a friends and family only tea party. ..And im choosing the guests

Nathan: Anna honey, we couldn't exactly invite Peyton, Courtney, Jake and phoebe without-

Annabelle: Its ok dad…I understand

Junior: the idea is cool…can I go now I have a date with Courtney?

Haley: of course

Junior winked at his Annabelle and left

Annabelle: I got an essay to finish

Annabelle almost ran out of the room, she hated sharing the same space as Vicky these days.

Haley turned on her other daughter

Haley: Tommo was the only piece of happiness she had and you had to steal it didn't you

Vicky: they had only kissed once! I don't see what the big deal is

Nathan: THE BIG DEAL IS YOU'VE RUINED YOUR SISTER

Vicky looked away from her fathers angry face, she didn't care anymore….she didn't care about her family or friends…know one cared about her anymore.

Courtney and Junior were making out on her bed

It was getting heated and they were getting more and more unclothed, Courtney pulled away and looked into juniors eyes

Courtney: I want to do it

Junior: Courtney I don't want to pressure you

Courtney: No…it feels right…I want to

Junior: You sure?

Courtney: Positive

Junior: I love you

Courtney: I love you too

He kissed her softly and lowered her deeper into the bed, where she gave him her love and he took it.

Phoebe and Elliott were taking a walk.

Phoebe: Ok…Soooo I was thinking when I told you I loved you…you didn't say it back

Elliott: yeah so

Phoebe: Well…don't you think it's polite to-

Elliott: Pheebs ill tell you it when I feel it's the right time ok?

Phoebe: Ok

Elliott: Come here

Elliott hugged her and kissed the top of her head softly

Vicky knocked on Annabelle's door

Annabelle: Go away

Vicky entered anyway and sat on the end of her sister's bed

Vicky: Im not sorry for what I done, but I am sorry that I hurt

Annabelle: Oh my god! You're not sorry for what you did? I cared about him Vicky…I really liked him…i…i…I loved him… and because you have some sick idea that if you cant be happy than know one can, you ruined my chance of love…..you need to stop messing with peoples lives just because your jealous that they've found someone they want to be with

Vicky: I CARE ABOUT TOMMO

Annabelle: IT STILL MAKES WHAT YOU DID WRONG AND UNFORGIVEABLE!..LOOK IN THE MIRROR VICKY…YOURE A DISGRACE TO EVERYONE WHO LOVES YOU!

Vicky: SHUT UP!

Annabelle: you don't care how much you hurt people do you? Well I got news for you, you're not my sister anymore, and you're not even a thought in my mind.

Vicky: Whatever…you can't handle it that he wanted me!

Annabelle: he didn't want you Vicks. He just took what was on offer…its easier than saying no

Vicky was alone in her room, she thought about all the things she had accomplished so far in her sixteen years of life…all she had done was hurt people, it finally dawned on her that she didn't deserve anyone's love or respect

One by one she laid out ten sleeping pills, she filled a glass of water and placed it next to them, shakily she took one each and then a sip of water after, after she had taken all of them she lay on her bed and looked at the ceiling, this was for the best…..no more hurt.. No more heartbreak …slowly her eyes drifted shut and she left this world behind.

Bet ya didn't see that coming people! Sorry if you didn't like it I just thought it was the best way to leave Vicky in peace.

Next time- Funeral and A BIG SURPRISE…..


	12. Some we love, Some we lose

Priest: Now Victoria's sister Annabelle will be giving a speech.

Annabelle dressed in head to toe in black like the rest of Vicky's friends and family; she stepped up onto the altar and began talking.

Annabelle: My sister lived how she wanted to, everything she did was her choice, know one else's and thinking about it…I kinda respect her for that, I don't agree with some of the choices she made but at least she did what she wanted to, she lived for today. The last time I spoke to Vicky before she died I told her she was a disgrace and I disowned her…but thinking about it…im the disgrace BECAUSE I disowned her-

Annabelle couldn't speak for tears were choking her, she jumped off the altar and ran through the middle of the pews and headed out of the church doors into the car park, the doors slammed behind her leaving the morbid atmosphere in the church, what she didn't know was that Tommo had followed her.

He touched her shoulder and she turned around to find him with tear stained cheeks, she grabbed him around the waist and held on, tears landing on his suit.

Tommo: ssssshhhhhh….don't feel guilty….you didn't know she was going to do it….ssssssshhhhhhhh

Annabelle: I…was……..soooooooo spiteful to her Tommy.

He pulled her closer.

Annabelle: I wish she was here so I could tell her I forgive her….that I love her and I didn't mean the things I said.

Tommo; Annabelle….you had right to say those things to her and she knew you did

Annabelle cried harder, after five minutes she looked into his eyes

Annabelle: I forgive you

Tommo looked at her gorgeous face; he really loved her with all his heart.

Annabelle: I just don't think I could trust you again

That hurt him but he could understand why she didn't.

Tommo: I don't expect you too

Annabelle: friends again?

Tommo: Of course

Annabelle: I missed you

She went back to her position on his waist and he took in the smell of her hair and sighed, he wouldn't push her, having her as his friend would have to do…he'd have to learn that he had his chance and he messed it up.

Junior sat in his bedroom quietly looking through photos of him, Annabelle and Vicky when they were little, always together.

A little tap on the door distracted him and Courtney entered. On the night his sister had killed herself Courtney had given Junior her virginity and he couldn't help but notice ever since she was more womanly, she was fifteen and looked more mature than she ever did.

Courtney: Baby…dya want a drink?

Junior: Im ok…come here

He pulled he onto his lap and kissed her hair, she cuddled closer into him, a tear slid down her cheek

Courtney: Im so sorry….I saw your mom and dad downstairs…they look so lost

Junior: We all are

Courtney: I love you baby boy

Junior: I love you too….god promise me you'll never leave me

Courtney: I promise

Junior: I never want to lose you

Courtney: You won't…Junior Scott im here to stay

All he could do was pulling her closer and glance down to the picture of Vicky taken three weeks ago before she had given up her life.

Phoebe and Elliott sat in each others arms taking in the picture around them. Devastation surrounded them and their souls. Vicky was a relative and close friend and they had lost her completely and it was so unexpected.

Elliott: Phoebe?

Phoebe: Hmmmm

Elliott: I Love you baby-girl

Phoebe looked at him for a second taking in his words

Phoebe: I love you too…always have…always will

He kissed her cheek and they returned to staring at the gloomy picture that was now their life.

Corey sighed and looked at his girlfriend, Tallulah hadn't cried once since Vicky's death which Corey found worrying, Vicky was her cousin but also her best friend, they had done everything together until boys had got involved but they were always there for each other.

Tallulah and Corey had taken a cab from the church back to Haley and Nathan's house, Corey had gotten out first followed by Tallulah who grabbed her purse to pay…Tallulah caught site of a picture that was taken at her birthday party of her and Vicky laughing and hugging each other...that was the trigger, Corey turned around and caught his girlfriend in a hump on the floor crying

Tallulah: she's gone….she's gone

Was all his girlfriend was saying…and all he could do was hold her

Sorry it was short and sorry it was so sad but don't worry because the next chapter will surprise you all because there are drastic changes.

Love you all x x


	13. A year has gone and so have our grudges

ONE YEAR LATER…….

A lot had happened in a year. The gang were now a bunch of happy sixteen and seventeen year olds and although they had never gotten over Vicky's death, they had to live with it and take each day as it came.

Annabelle still felt guilty for her last words to Vicky but she had grown to live with it, she and Tommo were Ok, they grieved together and became close friends again, but even though Tommo wanted it Annabelle never mentioned rekindling a romantic relationship.

Tallulah and Corey were still going strong; everyone had been surprised that Corey was the guy to tame Tally, but like Brooke said Corey was the alternative Lucas. After helping her get through her late grieving stage Tallulah had realised Corey was for keeps and they became an exclusive couple.

Elliott and Phoebe had their many ups and downs and they had the most on and off relationship out of all of them but know one could see them being with anyone else.

Courtney and Junior had the strongest relationship…they were the next 'Naley' as Brooke and Peyton would tease, They worshipped each other and constantly became closer if that was possible.

As for everyone's parents

Brooke and Lucas were the same

Peyton and Jake got through their bad patch

Nathan and Haley sadly grew apart over the death of their child but then somehow found each other again and now deal with their grief together.

* * *

Tallulah; Me and my mom came up with THE most fantastic idea

The whole group looked at Tallulah who was holding a rusty key

Annabelle; Do I want to hear this?

Tallulah: Yup …My daddy said we could all take advantage of the Love mount cabin

Tommo: The Love mount cabin would be?

Tallulah: This cabin that a girl my parents knew in high school sold to them, apparently it's equipped with everything we need so all I need now is for all of you to go pack and were off in half an hour

Annabelle: Im not so sure-

Tallulah: Girlie you are coming even if I have to tie you up and drag you by your curly head so go pack!

Junior: How do you put up with her bossiness?

Corey: I ask myself that question sometimes

Tallulah: You don't seem to mind it in the bedroom

The whole group laughed and made sounds of disgust by Tallulah's comment

Tallulah: What are you all waiting for…get your asses packing people!

* * *

The Cabin…..

Tallulah: Wow my daddy was right this IS in the back of nowhere

Corey: It's beautiful

Tallulah: Ewe boyfriend don't be girlie...be hunky…come pick me up and drag me to the master bedroom and devour me!

They both laughed and he grabbed her round the waist

Courtney: How many rooms are there tally?

Tallulah: Enough...so there is the master bedroom for me and my hunk, another double for you and Junior and a double for Phoebe and Elliott and two singles for Annabelle and Tommo

Junior: Cool

Tallulah: come on then guys! Let's go pack!

Tallulah dragged Corey with her, Junior placed an arm around Courtney and they walked up the cabin steps, Elliott not so quietly whispered 'Lets test the bed' to Phoebe and they ran off in a giggle and left Tommo and Annabelle

Tommo: Come on Kiddo…just you and me this weekend

Annabelle: God help me!

Tommo: Oh im offended…im not that bad

Annabelle: Keep telling yourself that my friend

Tommo: Oh I'll get you for that…remembers were sharing a room

Annabelle: OH!

Tommo: Good luck!

Annabelle stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed.

Sorry its short guys! I just think the gang deserve some fun now! But don't worry…I have tricks up my sleeve…loves ya all x x x


	14. Another Chance to start a new

The gang were around the fire, drinking and laughing

Tallulah: Ok…I have a brilliant idea! Lets play I NEVER!

Everyone groaned

Tallulah: Oh come on! I'll start! Ive Never done it in my parents bed

Elliott, Phoebe, Junior and Courtney drank up

Tommo: Awww Court and Pheebs…Mom and Dads Bed!

Tallulah: Elliott you are so lucky im a cool sister and won't tell Mom and dad you did it in theirs

Elliott: Thank you sis…but I could always just tell them you and Corey did it in their car

Tallulah: HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?

Everyone gasped and laughed

Corey: Ok…ive never fallen in love with my best friend

Corey was looking at Courtney and Junior…who drank without hesitation but Tommo and Annabelle joined them….making everyone uncomfortable

Tallulah: Oooooo well NEW game!

Everyone laughed

Elliott: Actually…were off to bed

Phoebe: We are?

Elliott whispered something into Phoebe's ear and she giggled

Phoebe: Hell Yes! We are…nightly night people

Tallulah: Adios!

Everyone said goodnight.

Soon after everyone followed except for Annabelle…Tommo was about to leave the room when he noticed her cleaning up, he sat on a stool while she did the dishes

Tommo: Ok kiddo spill…you always clean when you got something on your mind

Annabelle: Ok I know Tally means well. …but bringing us up here to try and help us forget about what tomorrow is, is no good

Tommo: She means well Angel…and I think this trip is to distract her from it as well

Annabelle looked at him and he noticed her eyes were sad

Annabelle: A whole year Tommy! I haven't had a sister for a year.

Tommo: Kiddo comes here

Tommo grabbed her and hugged her to him

Tommo: you've been amazing this year kid….really strong

She pulled away and looked into his eyes

Annabelle: I couldn't have done it without you….My hero

Tommo: Yes you could…your strong like that Annabelle!

They looked at each other and both leaned in, their lips met and it was like it had been a year ago…it felt right, except this time it was more passionate and heated, it made Annabelle drop the washing gloves out of her hand and stroke her hand through his hair, he pulled her up and she wrapped her legs around his body, he carried her to their room and laid her down on his bed.

Tommo: It's times like this you wish you had a double bed!

Annabelle: This wasn't planned though!

Annabelle giggled; he stopped her by kissing her hard on her mouth

Tommo: we don't have to do this tonight Annabelle

Annabelle: Just hold me tonight Tommo….

He pulled her closer and they settled into each others bodies

Tommo: Anna?

Annabelle: Hmmmm?

Tommo: Please give me another chance…I promise I would never hurt you again

Annabelle: Tommy….i….ok..lets see how it goes

Tommo: Really?

Annabelle: but im not promising anything ok…and can we keep it secret for a while…cause if it don't go right at least we wont have to deal with the awkwardness with everyone if they never knew

Tommo: Ok we won't…but its not going to go wrong Annabelle…I love you. I always have!.

Ok guys well im going away for a few day's but ill be back with more

Next- Annabelle and Tommo's secret relationship….Phoebe and Elliott face serious problems and a game of truth or dare turns kinky!


	15. You let us down by giving up

Annabelle woke up in Tommo's arms, she sighed, and it felt so good. Although every morning she woke up with a weight on her heart due to Vicky's death, today was worse but somehow Tommo's presence made it a tiny bit manageable.

Tommo: Morning Beautiful

Annabelle: Morning

Tommo kissed her forehead lightly

Tommo: want some breakfast?

Annabelle: Nah im ok

Tommo went to sit up but she pulled him back

Annabelle: Just stay a little longer

Tommo: Ok honey but I really need to go to the bathroom

Annabelle: Oh!

They laughed and she let him go, he winked and left the room.

Tallulah skipped in and waved at Annabelle

Tallulah; Hey Girlie girl….isn't that Tommo's bed?

Annabelle: What? Oh…yes! Ummm we swapped

Tallulah: why?

Annabelle: Ummm. The mattress'….

Tallulah: they are the exact same beds darling cousin

Annabelle: Yes its just I found this mattress softer and I suffer from back problems

Tallulah: Well if you and Tommo are sharing a bed know wonder your having back problems girlie

Annabelle: Awww Tally!

Tally laughed and sat on the edge of the bed

Tallulah: Anyyywayyyy…tutor cousin I was thinking….what dya want to do today..dya want to go-

Annabelle: Tally stop…I do know what today is…you don't have to try and cheer me up or entertain me…im ok…honey are you ok?

Tallulah: I honestly don't know Anna…some days I manage to not wake up thinking about her and some days I wake up thinking that if I had been with her she wouldn't of done it

Annabelle: I know what you mean…I mean I was in the next room to her and her body wasn't found till the next day…

Tallulah: Its just…I can accept that she's gone…its just the way she went that I cant…were young and free and I just don't get how she thought that was so terrible that she had to free herself from this life

Annabelle: Tally…I think Vicky realised her mistakes, and unlike everyone else she couldn't deal with the responsibility and I think she saw dying as the only way out

Tallulah: I feel like I let her down Anna

Annabelle: We all did…but then again she let us down by giving up

Annabelle hugged her cousin tightly and smiled

Annabelle: and im sure she's up their decorating heaven to your perfect taste

They laughed

Tallulah: well I got to go get some water

Annabelle: you're thirsty?

Tallulah: NO! To throw over my hunk…I love him but boy can that dude sleep!

Annabelle: ill catch ya later

Tallulah headed to the door and stopped

Tallulah: Oh by the way Anna…yours and Tommo's secret is safe with me

Annabelle just smiled as Tallulah winked and left the room

* * *

Everyone was having breakfast

Junior: Let's make a toast….to Vicky

Everyone: To Vicky

Tallulah; who's up for skinny-dipping!

Annabelle: No way!

Courtney: Im with her on that one

Tallulah: Oh come on Gurlies live a little

Phoebe: I would but…I need to do something

Everyone looked on worriedly as Phoebe left the table; Elliott just looked at everyone and shrugged his shoulders

Elliott: Probably just time of the month

* * *

Later that night

Tallulah: GAME! TRUTH OR DARE! Ok…Annabelle truth or dare?

Annabelle: Ummm Dare

Tallulah: Ok…lick vodka off Tommo's torso

Annabelle: OH GOD! Pass the bottle!

Annabelle poured a line of vodka down Tommo's stomach and licked it off in won sweep of her tongue, she laughed when he whispered to her 'you shouldn't of done that' because by the looks of it he was highly aroused.

Tallulah: Ok…Courtney….Truth or Dare?

Courtney: Truth

Tallulah: What's the scariest thing to happen to you?

Courtney: Losing Vicky…yeah…losing Vicky proved that you may think you know someone but they can surprise you… and you can lose them

Tallulah: Ok whose next?

Corey: I'll go

Tallulah: You sure of that boyfriend?

Corey: Yup

Tallulah: I dare you to kiss Junior!

Corey: What!

Tallulah: scaredy cat!

Corey picked Tallulah up and dragged her up the stairs

Tallulah: Night everyone

Everyone could hear Tallulah's laughter and Corey saying 'girl how am I going to teach you manners?'

Soon after Annabelle and Tommo went to bed, smiling dreamily at each other.

Phoebe: Elliott we need to talk

Courtney: Come on Junior lets leave them to it

They left

Elliott: What's wrong?

Tears feel down Phoebe's cheek

Phoebe: Im pregnant!

He he BOMBSHELL ending

Thanks for the replies!


	16. Life is so complicated

Elliott: What…What?

Phoebe: Im pregnant

Elliott: Are…are you sure…I mean it could be a false alarm

Phoebe: I took three tests…they all said the same, positive

Elliott: My god! How could I be so stupid…I can't have a kid…im sixteen, im still a kid myself

Tears were spilling down Phoebe's face

Phoebe: that's right El- think of yourself…you always do

Elliott: Listen Pheebs you're not giving up as much as I am

Phoebe: NO! Im not am I? Im giving up my youth, my figure, my freedom- MY LIFE!

Elliott: You don't have to have this kid Pheebs

Phoebe: Yes I do Elliott….this child is both of ours responsibility

Elliott: It doesn't have to be

Phoebe: well as long as he or she is in MY body it's our responsibility

Phoebe walked passed him and into their bathroom, she started packing all her things up

Elliott: what are you doing?

Phoebe: Im taking one of the cars and going home

Elliott: In the state you're in?

Phoebe: Im pregnant El not carrying a bomb

Phoebe stormed passed him, grabbed a pair of keys and went to go to one of the cars

Phoebe: You know…I should have never got involved with you

Elliott felt as of she had just slapped him with a smelly fish, deep down he knew he was being self centred, but his life was changing drastically.

Elliott: Phoebe wait-

Phoebe: NO El- don't worry, ill take care of MY baby, even though im not thrilled that my life has been thrown down the drain I can still attempt to make a life for our child.

With that she chucked her bag in the car and pulled away, Elliott placed his hands on his head and sighed, when had it got so complicated?

* * *

Courtney was lying in Juniors arms, content.

Junior: Courtney?

Courtney: Yeah?

Junior: Marry me

Courtney: WHAT?

Junior: I love you…I don't ever want to be without you…Marry me?

Courtney looked into his eyes, he was so sincere and she loved him so much

Courtney: Yes!

Junior: What?

Courtney: Ill marry you

He grabbed her face and kissed her softly, then looked into her eyes, with her nothing was complicated.

* * *

Annabelle kissed Tommo hungrily

Annabelle: I wanna do ii

Tommo: What? are you sure? I know sex is a pretty big deal for you Angel

Annabelle: If I don't do it with you …ill never do it, because you're the only one I trust enough to be gentle, patient and caring with me

He smiled, last year she had said she didn't trust him, now she did; she had finally completely forgiven him. He kissed her and lowered her onto the bed.

* * *

Tallulah was lying in Corey's arms.

Corey: Tall…there's something I need to tell you

Tallulah: What?

He sounded so serious that she was scared

Corey: Im ill tally

Tallulah: what as in a cold or stomach bug or something?

Corey: No as in dying Tally….i had the doctor confirm it last week

They both had tears in their eyes

Tallulah: But- you're healthy. We just had sex

Corey: That's probably the last time….my condition is going to progress Tall and I don't think I want you to stick around and watch me disintegrate

Tallulah: no- no you can't be…NO! This cant be happening…were happy Corey…no you're lying

Corey: I wish I was

Tears wouldn't stop coming from her eyes.

Corey: I love you Tallulah Scott. And no matter what happens…I always will

She threw herself onto him and hugged him, she wouldn't let go.

Hey guys …I really need to know if you're getting bored with this. If not please reply love Lau x x


	17. The Bombshell beginning of the end

Everyone had returned from the cabin to be pressured into accepting an invitation to Haley and Nathan's dinner.

Haley, Nathan, Jake, Peyton, Lucas and Brooke were already there when the 'kids' started arriving.

Courtney and Junior arrived first, glowing with happiness.

Next were Elliott and Tallulah, both on their own.

Then Annabelle and Tommo arrived at the same time.

After them was Phoebe, looking pale and exhausted.

Around the table:

Peyton: Honey is you ok? You look exhausted

Phoebe: Im fine mom

Elliott glanced at Phoebe and knew immediately what was wrong; the baby was making her throw up and not sleep.

Peyton: You sure?

Phoebe: Actually…I might as well tell all of you now cause your all going to find out sooner or later…..Im Pregnant.

Jake looked at his daughter shocked and so did the rest of the table

Jake: WHAT? Your…your seventeen…you're a baby, how could you do this…..is it his?

Jake pointed to a nervous looking Elliott

Elliott couldn't believe Phoebe had the courage to tell her parents so soon and in front of everybody…obviously he didn't know her as well as he thought he did.

Brooke: How could you do this Elliott….After everything your dad and I taught you…?

Phoebe: It was a mistake and now I have to live with the consequences…

Lucas: Well are you two getting married

Nobody saw the glance that Courtney and Junior gave each other.

Phoebe: No way…actually Elliott isn't going to be in the babies life…he made it perfectly clear if he did than his life was over so I released him of the burden….ill take care of the baby, and Im hoping with my family and friends support…because im really scared mom and dad

Peyton: Of course we will help you sweetie….im disappointed in you Phoebe, I thought you knew better

Jake: Me too….you deserve this if you've been so careless

Brooke: Phoebe…we know you don't want Elliott in the babies life but can Lucas and I still be in it

Phoebe: Of course

Haley: COURTNEY WHAT IS THAT?

Haley hadn't spoke since the baby announcement and now everyone was shocked to find Haley staring at the diamond on Courtney's finger.

Haley: IS THAT AND ENGAGEMENT RING

Junior nodded his head to say yes, Haley gasped

Nathan: You two are engaged?

Junior: I love her dad….I never want to be without her…she's the only woman who could ever be my wife.

Nathan: Ooooook son…ill support you.

Haley: WHAT! Nathan you most certainly wont!

Junior: Mom you and dad got married at my age

Jake: AND WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK MY LITTLE GIRL IS GETTING MARRIED!

Peyton: Jake calm down

Jake: NO PEYTON I WON'T CALM DOWN! ONE DAUGHTER PREGNANT AND ANOTHER ENGAGED….IM ASHAMED!

Peyton: shouting wont help

Jake: I can't deal with this

Peyton: Where are you going?

Jake: Away from this wreckage we call a family

Peyton: JAKE!

Jake stormed out, his head confused.

Haley: Junior, Courtney…getting married young isn't a thrill you know…its hard work and Nathan and I barely made it and I don't think you got what it takes-

Courtney: Hales I love your son very much….and I know how much you love nate, that's why I will only marry him with your permission

Peyton: And your father's and I permission…

Courtney: of course

Nathan: If your parents give you permission Courtney….we wont stop the engagement

Courtney looked at Haley

Courtney; Are you sure

Haley: Yep…you make junior happy…I guess that's all that matters

Know one noticed a crying Tallulah until she stormed out of the room

Brooke: I'll go after her

Brooke found Tallulah in the garden, staring into space

Brooke: Hey diva….what's wrong baby-doll?

Tallulah: Mom (sobbing) Corey…Corey….is dying

Brooke's face fell….devastation hit her

Brooke: What?

Tallulah: He's really ill mom…he's dying, the doctor confirmed it a couple of weeks ago

Brooke: Baby-doll…Im so so sorry

Tallulah: he doesn't want me to be with him …he doesn't want me to see him weak and ill

Brooke: It's understandable

Tallulah: what am I gunna do ma'?

Brooke rocked a crying Tallulah, all she could do was comfort her…for unlike the rest of the kid's Tallulah's bombshell was the one that hurt the most, because Courtney and Junior were becoming one, Phoebe was going to have a baby to love, but Tallulah was losing her one true love.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I love you guys!

Next time- Annabelle and Tommo fluff…..Elliott makes a decision….Tallulah visits Corey … Phoebe talks to asks her parents for permission.


	18. I want to be the one beside you

Elliott was in his room thinking, think about phoebe and the baby…._his _baby.

He had never said he wouldn't be part of the babies life…just that the baby would change his life.

A knock on the door and Lucas entered.

'I came to ask if you've come to your senses' Lucas asked his son

'About?' he knew what about

'Phoebe and the baby…you can't let her do it alone' Lucas said sitting on the end of Elliott's bed, he looked into his sons baby blue eyes, they seemed confused and lost.

'Dad. How did you do it? I mean I turn seventeen in a couple of days and technically im already a dad.' Elliott asked…he was scared, Lucas could tell.

'Well…I loved and respected your mom, and after getting over the shock I realised that my life was going to change…but for the better, because I was going to have a son or daughter that every time I looked at reminded me of the love me and Brooke have and that excited me…it wasn't the ideal situation but it was sure going to be an adventure. Son, do you love Phoebe?' Lucas asked after his speech

'Yeah…I do' Elliott nodded his head

'Than go get her and your baby and be a family…because if you got love…you got everything.' Lucas ruffled his son's black hair

Lucas left the room, Elliott sat up, and he was right, he stood up and rushed out of his room, heading for his family.

Phoebe was looking at the sonogram picture of the baby the doctor had given her this afternoon, she smiled slightly.

A rock hit her window and she placed the picture down and walked over to find Elliott looking up at her.

'Can I help you?'

'Yeah…I came here to collect the girl I love…and our baby' Elliott smiled

' So you've had a change of heart?' She asked confused

'Nope…they were always in my heart…it just took me a while to find them' He explained 'I loved you Pheebs, I want us to be a family'

She smiled and a tear fell down her cheek

'Now come on down here so I can kiss you senseless' He laughed

She ran down and out of the front door, her straight blonde hair swishing with the wind.

'I'd like you to meet someone' she smiled and took the sonogram out of the back pocket of her jeans

Elliott looked at the picture of his tiny baby and cursed himself for he was sure he was going to cry.

'That's him?' He asked in awe

'Or her' Phoebe corrected

'Wow…comes here you' He grabbed her and kissed her, and baby blue eyes, met sparkling deep sea blue eyes.

'I love you' she told him certainly

'I love you both' He replied placing a hand on her stomach.

------------

Courtney found her father in the back yard…shooting hoops

'Daddy can we talk please?'

He looked at her sadly; he knew what this was about

'Ok' he said walking to a chair next to her

' I know you probably are going to say no straight away, but I love junior, and I WANT to be his wife, he makes me so happy and I cant imagine myself without him, he's a part of me, just like mom is a part of you. I want to have the kinda of marriage you and mom got except with Junior….and I know he'll be the best husband he can be, so that's why im asking daddy, please please can I have permission to marry the guy I love' Courtney begged, her curly brown hair was wrapping around her face due to the wind, and he took in her appearance, she was exactly like Peyton, except she had his colouring, she was also like Peyton in a way where when she knew what she wanted she made sure she got it.

'I just want you to be happy' he explained

'Marrying Junior would make me the happiest Jagielski ever' she smiled

'I guess….ok then' He said slowly

Courtney looked at him slowly, then hugged him hard

'I love you daddy' she whispered and he smiled.

'No Tommo, get that thing away from me!' Annabelle shrieked

Tommo and Annabelle were having a picnic by the river court; they knew know one would be down there because everyone was dealing with their own dramas these days.

While placing the blanket down on the floor, a fly had landed on Annabelle, she hated flies and now Tommo was teasing her…running around the river court chasing her with it in his hand. He let the fly go and grabbed Anna, she pulled away and sulked.

'Awww it was just a fly' He laughed

'I don't care you don't deserve a kiss for that' Annabelle shouted

'Well you either kiss me now or ill go find a worm and put it in your bed while you're sleeping' he explained slyly

She immediately ran over and kissed him, he laughed and kissed her back; he picked her up and dangled her over the river.

'Oh my god! Don't you dare' she screamed, scared her black hair would get wet

'Oh wouldn't i?' he asked and with that chucked her in, but clever Annabelle pulled him with her, so they both ended up in the river.

Tallulah knocked on Corey's bedroom door

When she entered she noticed he was hooked up to machines and looked pale and ill

'What are you doing here tally? I want you to leave please' he asked softly

His sandy coloured hair was matted and the once healthy looking boy looked dangerously ill.

'No! Corey please, if we only got a short amount of time left I want to spend it with you, I want to be here with you Corey…I love you, I cant walk away without knowing I helped you through….please don't send me away' she begged

He noticed she looked tired, bags formed under he beautiful blue eyes and her hair was tied up, she never wore her hair up unless she couldn't be bothered doing anything with it.

He stared at her and said '….

Please review…thankyou!


	19. We are all moving on

Tallulah sat next to Corey and stroked his hair. He had accepted the fact she wanted to stay with him in his final days.

'Sleep Tally…..you look exhausted' he stated

'No…I don't need to sleep' she explained

'What are you scared of?' He asked her confused

'Im scared…that when I wake up…..you'll be gone, and I don't want that to happen' she sobbed

'That wont happen Tally…I'll tell you when im ready to leave you' He stroked her hair

Tally climbed onto the bed next to him and cuddled into him, he stroked her hair until she fell asleep. He would never be ready to let her go.

* * *

'And that is your baby' the doctor said pointing to the TV screen

'Wow' Phoebe sighed

Elliott moved off his chair and took Phoebe's hand; he kissed her on the forehead.

'Would you like to know the gender?' The doctor asked

'No…we want a surprise' Phoebe said smiling, and then looked to find Elliott mesmerized by the sight of their child on the screen

'I'll leave you two alone for a minute' the doctor stated then left

'What dya think?' Phoebe asked Elliott nervously, he hadn't spoke

Elliott tore his eyes away from the screen and looked into Phoebe's baby blue eyes

' I think…you're amazing…and the babies amazing' he said and stroked a piece of her blonde hair back from her face

'Thank god…I was scared seeing the baby would terrify you and you'd decide you didn't want to be a part of our lives' she sighed

'Never…you're my family pheebs…you always will be' Elliott smiled and kissed her cheek.

* * *

Courtney bounced up the path to The Scott mansion happily. Junior answered, looking tired and his mousey coloured hair messy, she must have waked him up.

'Court it eight thirty, what are you doing here?' he asked worriedly

'My daddy said yes…him and my mom will give me permission to marry you' she explained ecstatically

He didn't say anything, just picked her up and twirled her around, happily.

* * *

Annabelle was curled up in Tommo's lap; they were watching some action movie she wasn't interested in.

'Anna…I need to tell you something' He told her

'Ok….what?' she asked nervously

'I love you Annabelle Scott'

She sighed relieved…and then she smiled a big wide genuine smile that lit up his heart.

'I love you too' she replied quietly and he kissed her with such passion she knew his words were true

* * *

Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Jake, Haley and Nathan were having lunch

'What are we going to do?' Brooke asked tiredly

'They've ended up just as bad as us' Lucas laughed half-heartedly

'My two babies are both growing up, ones having a baby and ones getting married….and im sure my boy is keeping a secret.' Peyton replied

'We can't control them anymore' Jake stated

'Their turning into adults' Haley said unemotional

'It's scary' Nathan whispered

'Being a grandmother at thirty three is way scarier than your kid getting married' Brooke laughed

'Thank god Courtney's not pregnant' Haley sighed

' How did we let this happen' Jake asked

'I don't know….we gave them freedom like we had…and now they're turning out like we did …' Peyton said and looked around the table to find everyone nodding in agreement.

Hey guys sorry i havent updated in a while...ive been on holiday, but youll be pleased i wrote and ive finished this story and even began another! love you all and please replyxx


	20. We dont all live happily ever after

Days and Night's grew harder for Tallulah, While Courtney and Junior were planning their wedding which would take place in two weeks. Nathan and Haley had decided to give the beach house as a gift to Courtney and junior as their new marital home, also Haley, Peyton and Brooke had been a great help to Courtney, helping her sort bridesmaid's dresses, her dress and the cake.

Phoebe and Elliott were now renting an apartment that had been Haley and Nathan's when they had first got married, they were finding pregnancy and living together hard, but somehow were managing to pull through the strain.

Annabelle and Tommo were falling in love with each other more and more everyday and they were enjoying spending time together.

* * *

'Ok so I need your dress size' Courtney stated taking out a pen and pad

She had managed to catch Tallulah coming home for a change of clothes after spending the week at Corey's in the same outfit.

'What for?' Tallulah asked confused

'Your bridesmaid dress silly' Courtney laughed

'Oh about that court, I don't think I should be bridesmaid, im not exactly reliable right now' Tallulah explained sadly

'But…but…tally I want you as my bridesmaid' Courtney replied worriedly

'I know and im flattered…but I don't even know if ill be at the wedding' Tallulah explained quietly, placing a t-shirt in a bag she was filling to take to Corey's

'WHAT?' Courtney shouted

'Don't be mad court ok….it depends how Corey is feeling that day…' Tallulah explained calmly

'SURELY YOU CAN LEAVE HIM FOR A COUPLE OF HOURS' Courtney shouted unfeelingly

Tallulah lost her patience and whipped her head around so quick to look at her that her wavy brown hair almost hit Courtney in the face.

'HOW DARE YOU! ITS OK FOR YOU COURT….YOUR MARRYING THE GUY YOU LOVE AND YOU'LL GO LIVE HAPPILY EVER DYING COURT! IM NOT GOING TO GET TO LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER WITH HIM…YOURE GETTING EVERYTHING YOU WANT AND IM LOSING EVERYTHING I HAVE!' Tallulah fumed

Courtney backed away from her

'I-I-I' Courtney stuttered

' Leave me alone Court….I'll try and make it to your fairytale wedding,…but if I cant at least you know its for a good reason' with that Tallulah grabbed her bag, pushed past Courtney and ran out of the house and headed for Corey's.

* * *

'So im thinking Pink for the nursery' Phoebe giggled, her pregnant tummy stood out now, she was officially five months pregnant.

'WHAT! No, my son isn't having a pink room' Elliott screeched

'It could be a girl you know' Phoebe retreated placing her hands on her hips and staring at him

'Ok, Ok. Why don't we just leave it white?'

'Because white is unfeeling and cold' Phoebe whined

'Well how about a neutral colour?' Elliott suggested

'Ok…how about very light lime and very subtle lemon?' Phoebe asked, dithering over the idea

'Perfect!' Elliott smiled

She took in his features, he looked so good, his black hair was spiked and his blue eyes were alive, know wonder she fell in love with him.

* * *

Tommo and Annabelle were making out on the river court, they thought know one had seen them, but then a person made a fake cough to grab their attention.

Tommo sprung off Annabelle and looked at the person

'It's not what it looks like' He began but was cut off by Juniors Laugh

'So this is why you've been sneaking off little sis?' he asked his sister amused

Annabelle nodded embarrassed

'Well it's about time you two put the past behind you and worked on a future together' Junior smiled

'You're not shocked?' Tommo asked his best friend confused

' Nope…its been obvious for two years now you love each other…just don't hurt her again Tom' and with that Junior laughed and left

Tommo sat next to Annabelle on the Car bonnet, she smiled and stoked her hand through his brown hair, and she then stared into his brown eyes.

'He's right' she stated

'I think its time we tell everyone' Tommo said, taking Annabelle's slim hand in his

'Me too…but don't you think everyone is dealing with a lot at the moment.. Pregnancy, weddings, and illness' she explained

'This is a good thing Angel, they'll be pleased' He smiled and kissed her softly

'I know' she smiled back and hugged him

sorry its short guys...xx


	21. We are one

Courtney looked into the mirror and took in her appearance. She was wearing an Ivory coloured wedding dress, it had a silk piece of green coloured ribbon tied around the waist and the dress was styled so it went in at the top and out at the bottom. She looked like a princess. Her dark hair was placed in a stylish bun and the veil hung from it. She sighed and stroked her dress.

'Wow….you look beautiful' Phoebe stated entering, she herself was wearing a teal bridesmaid dress that showed off her growing stomach, the length of the dress touched just passed the Knee and she had had her hair styled curly for this occasion and she had left it down to flow over he shoulders.

Know one would think they were sisters because of their colouring, Phoebe was the blonde bimbo, while Courtney was the bouncy brunette, but their was a resemblance in the face.

Annabelle entered next, in the same bridesmaid dress as Phoebe except her hair was in a long plait that flowed over one shoulder, today she had had a piece of green ribbon tied through her black hair to flow elegantly through the plait. She smiled and hugged Courtney.

Courtney looked at her sister and best friend and smiled, although her eyes were sad.

'Tallulah should be here' she stated quietly

'She still not is talking to you?' Phoebe asked concerned

'Not for two weeks' Courtney explained

'My mom spoke to Auntie Brooke….apparently Corey has taken a turn for the worse' Annabelle sighed

Jake interrupted them

' Good luck little sis' Phoebe smiled and picked up her bouquet of white roses and another to hand to Annabelle

The Bridesmaids walked out quickly to join Paris who was the flower girl and Regan who was the ring bearer.

'Hi daddy' Courtney smiled

'Baby you look wonderful….you're a true beauty' He hugged his daughter and felt tears sting his eyes

'I'll always be your princess daddy…Except Junior will be looking after me now' Courtney laughed

'He better do a good job as well' Jake warned

'He will' Courtney nodded

' Let's get this show on the road then' Jake laughed and opened his arm for Courtney to take, she did and they headed for the opening doors.

Corey coughed weakly and Tallulah looked at him desperately

'Tally…thank you'

'For what?' She asked confused

'For showing me what love is…and for not giving up on us…even though there is no future' he explained weakly

He suffered another coughing fit and Tallulah looked on sadly

'We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Courtney Jagielski and Junior Scott…' the Priest began

Junior and Courtney joined hands and smiled at each other

* * *

'Tally…' Corey began

'Yes?' she replied

'I think its about that time' he stated

Tallulah felt dread fill in her heart.

* * *

'I Courtney Jagielski, take you Junior Scott to be my husband, to love you, care for you and honour you and cherish you….'

* * *

'No! no Corey you cant leave me now…you have to fight it….' Tallulah cried

* * *

I Junior Scott take you Courtney Scott to be my wife, to love you, care for you, and honour you and cherish you…..'

* * *

'but…im tired Tally….im always tired…..i cant do it anymore….i love you, always and forever…' Corey's eye's drifted shut and Tallulah leaned over and shook him

'No…not now!' she screamed

* * *

'Till death do us part….'

* * *

'NO! NO! COREY DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE' Tallulah screamed, shaking Corey's cold body, one sound stood out in the room and that was the steady beep on the machine attached to Corey's body……he was gone

'Please…please…don't leave me….I cant live without you' Tallulah screamed then collapsed on the bottom of Corey's bed and drowned in her own tears, as loneliness and misery entered her life.

* * *

'HAVE A FANTASTIC HONEYMOON' everyone cheered as the white limo, containing two very newly and happily married people drove off

Elliott wrapped his arms around Phoebe and touched her stomach

'Their future starts today' Phoebe sighed

'So does ours' Elliott whispered into her ear, and kissed her neck.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas walked up the path to their house, luckily a very hyper Paris and tired Regan wanted to stay with Grandma Karen tonight so they were alone.

As they approached their front door a curled up body came into view, it was their oldest daughter…

'Tallulah?' Lucas asked

Tallulah looked up, tears straining down her face; she stood up and ran into her fathers arms

'He's gone daddy…he's gone' She said into his chest

Lucas wrapped his arms around his daughter and looked at his wife; Brooke had tears in her eyes and was stroking her daughter's hair.

Brooke looked at her husband and they shared a look, a look that showed the understanding that the next couple of weeks, months and years were going to break Tallulah emotionally into little bits, and all they could do was be their for her.

Please review guys thanks for reading xx


	22. Good things come out of bad situations

Tallulah sat on her bed; it had been three months since Corey's death, the hardest months of her life. Today had been the first day in all those months she hadn't woke crying. But she did wake with an idea…

* * *

.

Elliott and Phoebe were watching TV…her stomach was huge and he had to laugh because for the past two months she wobbled in stead of walked.

She stood up and walked to the toilet, leaving him sitting on the couch.

He was deeply engrossed in the programme he was watching when a scream disrupted him, he rushed to the toilet to find Phoebe bent over the bath tub

'What's wrong?' he asked terrified

'My…waters just broke' she explained and looked at him scared

'But you've got another month left' he shouted

'OBVIOUSLY NOT…SO GET YOUR ASS OVER HEAR AND GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL' she screamed

* * *

Courtney and Junior arrived at the beach house, they were tanned and happy, junior dumped their bags on the deck and picked her up, they both giggled as he carried her over the threshold, and then kissed her passionately

'Yummy' she laughed

They began making out when they were interrupted by the telephone

'Leave it' he begged

She walked over to the phone and answered, two minutes later she grabbed the car keys and threw them at him

'What's wrong?' he asked

'Pheebs is in labour' she said quickly and they both headed for the door

* * *

Everyone was at the hospital, waiting impatiently. Tommo and Annabelle arrived last and everyone looked at them confused by their half-dressed manner. Then everyone smiled knowingly, it was obvious they knew. So Tommo grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her onto his lap and they all began waiting again.

* * *

'AGHHHHH' Phoebe screamed in complete pain and anguish

Elliott was holding her hand and she was gripping him fiercely

'YOURE NEVER COMING NEAR ME AGAIN SCOTT!' Phoebe shouted in his face then continued to cry in pain

'One more push and baby will be hear' the nurse smiled kindly

Phoebe took in a deep breathe and then screamed loudly, and then it was over.

A baby's cry could be heard throughout the room and Elliott kissed his girlfriends head proudly.

'Good job baby-girl' he whispered to her

Phoebe was too happy, tired and choked up to speak, but when they handed her the baby she felt tears form. Elliott stroked the top of the baby's head then kissed it lovingly, he looked at Phoebe and smiled.

'We did well' he laughed and kissed her.

* * *

'It's been five hours…surely she's had it' Brooke complained

'She's not like you tiger, she's not having a caesarean' Haley laughed

'Ha-ha Aunt Brooke….cant handle pain then?' Annabelle teased from Tommo's lap

'Shut it sneaky…im mad at you for not telling us sooner by the way' Brooke replied pointing at Tommo and Annabelle

'I knew you were keeping a secret from your mommy' Peyton joked

'Anyway kids, tell us how the honeymoon was?' Nathan asked his son and daughter-in-law

'Fantastic' Courtney gushed

'Yeah…thanks guys…a three month cruise were exactly what we needed to start our marriage off' Junior thanked them

'Yeah it was paradise' Courtney sighed

Before Tallulah could say anything Elliott burst into the waiting room

'I have a beautiful, bouncing baby boy…seven pounds, two ounces' Elliott said proudly, everyone enveloped him with hugs and showered him with kisses

'Mother and baby are good?' Peyton asked

'Yeah….Pheebs did well….im so proud of her' Elliott replied

'Wow…were grandparents…' Brooke said dazing at Lucas, Peyton and Jake

'YAY…P.Jaglieski were related' Brooke screeched and hugged her best friend

'It's just a shame how it happened' Jake laughed and looked at Lucas who smirked

* * *

Everyone left Elliott, Phoebe and their son at the hospital and went for celebratory drinks at the nearest bar. Everyone was making small talk.

'Ummm…everyone I have an announcement' Tallulah shouted

Everyone fell silent and stared at Tallulah

' Ummm…as you know…these passed few months have been hard and Corey made me realise that life's too short…so ive decided that im going to do a little travelling' Tallulah explained

'Travelling?' Lucas asked his daughter

'Yup…ive saved up money and my first stop is Canada' Tallulah smiled

'CANADA!' Brooke shrieked

'Yup...And before you start trying to talk me out of it mom…im gunna do this with or without your support…..I really wanna see what's outside of tree hill…and I'll be coming back…all my family and friends are here and im not leaving you permanently…just for a while' Tallulah carried on

'Well…I guess I can't stop you….go for it girl…' Brooke smiled and pulled her daughter into a hug, Lucas joined them and everyone wished her luck

please review and reply love you all and thanks for reading xx


	23. An old past and a hopeful future:End

In exactly fourteen hours Tallulah Scott would be leaving tree hill for Canada and then who knows where she would go after that? She just wanted to explore, she knew she'd always come back to tree hill when she wanted to settle down…but she just wanted to make some memories for herself.

'You packed everything girlie?' Brooke asked cheerily

'Yeah…god im gunna miss this place' Tallulah sighed closing her suitcase

'Don't worry…you'll be back soon enough, oh by the way, here's a card to an account your father and I opened for you….' Brooke handed her a credit card

'Mom…..' Tallulah began but was cut of by her mother

'No…you're still our baby and your father and I want to make sure your ok for cash' Brooke explained

Tallulah hugged her mother lovingly

'Now get your glad rags on honey, because we've organised a bitching going away party for you at TRIC' Brooke cheered then left the room

* * *

Tallulah entered TRIC to find her family and friends cheering, music blaring and signs reading we'll miss you covering the place.

After an hour of dancing and chatting Tallulah escaped outside for some fresh air, she found her father sitting on the steps thinking.

'Better watch out…moms looking for you' she laughed and sat next to him

'Ill go back in a minute' he laughed

'What are you doing out here anyway?' she asked him

'Just thinking about what im gunna do when my baby girl leaves' he explained

'Well, you got Paris to keep you occupied for another ten years, so she'll bring you more drama' she joked and poked her father, he pulled her to him and she rested her head against his shoulder

'Look after everyone for me papa' she said sadly

'Make sure you come back soon though princess'

'I will papa…I'll come back once ive found myself again' she sighed

'You're like your mother….strong and confident…never scared of change' he laughed

'I am scared though dad…this is just something I have to do' she stated

'I know…' he sighed

* * *

'Hey court. Can we talk?' Tallulah asked approaching a dancing Junior and Courtney

'Sure' Courtney said and looked at Junior, he nodded and she walked away with Tallulah to a quiet space in the club.

'Ok…so, ive been meaning to say this….im sorry for missing the wedding' Tallulah began but Courtney hugged her tightly

'I understand…and im sorry for being so self centred that day I asked if you could leave him for a couple of hours…I got thinking, if it was me and Junior was…..I wouldn't of left him either…the hours you had together you had to cherish…and im also sorry for not being here when you needed me' Courtney said

' That's ok…Corey would have been glad that you two were enjoying your honeymoon anyway….he always said you two would be the first to get married' Tallulah laughed

'Have fun on your journey Tally…we always said you'd be the adventurous one and fly the nest early' Courtney joked

'Oh ill be back…theirs too much here for me to keep away from' Tallulah replied looking around at her friends and family.

* * *

'Hey guys!' Tallulah cheered as she approached Tommo and Annabelle, who had been talking very closely to each other

'Hey….well tally, first to flee the nest' Anna joked

'Your not the first to say that' Tallulah laughed

'It should be fun though' Tommo stated, taking Annabelle's hand in his

'Yeah…so lets not talk about what's going on with me…let's talk about you guys cutie-couple'

'Well…Angel and I have decided to try and find a place together' Tommo told Tallulah

'Oh ...You guys that's great, im really happy for you'

'Thanks' Annabelle blushed

'Make sure you take care of my little cousin here Tommo, or you'll have me to deal with' Tallulah ordered

'I will, I promise' Tommo grinned

'You take care of yourself too Tally. And come back soon' Annabelle cried

'I will, I promise' Tallulah mocked and hugged them both before leaving them.

* * *

Tallulah smiled as she approached Phoebe, Elliott and Baby Ben, his parents were cooing over him.

'Hello my little nephew' Tallulah gushed and took her six day old nephew out of Phoebe's arms.

'Awww, he looks like me, which mean all the gals are gunna drool over him' Tallulah stated proudly

Phoebe and Elliott laughed

'So little bro gunna miss me?' she asked while making funny faces at Ben

'Ok, you're a year older than me, so quit the little bro stuff' Elliott laughed

'Like you said, im a year older so I can beat you're little ass' Tallulah looked up from her nephew and poked her tongue out at her brother

'You'll miss each other really' Phoebe joked

'Yeah…Come here sis...' Elliott grabbed his sister and hugged her, he then accepted the baby from out of her hands, looked down at his son and started talking baby talk while Tallulah hugged Phoebe.

'Look after him….' Tallulah told Elliott as she stroked the top of the baby's head 'and her' she added looking at Phoebe, 'They're your future' she finished, then kissed her brothers cheek and walked off.

* * *

'Hey Aunt Haley…Uncle Nate' Tallulah greeted

'Hey Honey' Nathan smiled

'So I hear your leaving us to become a rock star' Haley joked

'No aunt hales…that were you' Tallulah giggled

'But you're still leaving us…we'll miss you sweetie' Haley hugged her niece

'Oh ill be back' Tallulah smiled

'You know Vicky would have been so happy to see how strong you've become' Haley said sadly

'I know….and I want you guys to know that Vicky always told me what wonderful parents you were…it wasn't you're fault' Tallulah reassured her uncle and aunt

'Thank you' Nathan said hugging her

* * *

'O.K. I hear this night club is the best in town...' Tallulah teased Peyton

'It won't be the same without our favourite Partier' Peyton sighed

'Don't worry…mom will train Paris well' Tallulah giggled

'Oh come here you' Peyton laughed and pulled Tallulah into a hug

'Have fun sweetie' Peyton ordered

Tallulah found Jake ordering drinks

* * *

'Hey Jakey' She smiled and sat next to him

'Hey traveller' He laughed

'So…seeing as you love me so much, wanna no what would make me happy?' she said brightly

'As long as it's not expensive' he mused

'Nope….let Tommo play basketball…he really loves it Uncle Jake. and I know you don't want him to get dragged into the dark life basketball can drag you into but he's responsible and intelligent like you…and he has Annabelle….I just hate seeing him not accomplish his dreams like you did' She explained and before he could say anything she planted a kiss on his cheek and left

* * *

'Hey mama'

'Baby-girl' Brooke hugged her daughter

'So, my cab is on the way' Tallulah said

'My babies going into the big wide world without me…im getting old' Brooke shrieked

'Mom…thanks for everything, you and dad really helped me these passed months and…I…I love you both, thank you' Tallulah hugged her mom and walked off leaving Brooke teary eyed.

Tallulah didn't want a big send-off, she wanted to sneak out quietly, as she was about to leave Paris and Regan ran up to her

'TALLY!' Paris screeched

'Will you bring me back a present?' Regan asked

'Of course I will…ill miss you both' Tallulah giggled hugging them both.

'Well…we all made you this, to remember us!' Paris said joyfully bouncing up and down and then handed her a photo album

'Why thank you…well I need to go to the toilet…ill see you guys soon ok?' Tallulah smiled, hugged them one last time and left.

* * *

She secretly got into her cab with her suitcase and told the driver tree hill airport, he obeyed and as she drove off she took a mind photograph of tric. She opened the photo album and took in the pictures.

The first picture was of Brooke and Lucas, holding a new born Tallulah. Other was of Haley, Nathan, Vicky, Annabelle and Junior. Other was of Peyton, Jake, Tommo, phoebe and Courtney. There were many of Courtney and juniors wedding day, and many of Baby Ben at the hospital with Elliott and Phoebe. Others were of Annabelle, Junior, Tommo, Courtney, Phoebe, Vicky, Elliott and herself all young. There were many more, one's including the weekend at the cabin taken six months ago. The last page of the album brought a tear in her eye, there were two single pictures, one of her and Vicky laughing and one of her and Corey kissing, she smiled. So much had happened in the pass two and a half years, life had changed and so had she.

She was officially ending that journey in her life and beginning another. She sighed and sat back in the cab after she read the 'WELCOME TO TREE HILL' sign. She'd be back, but not until she had finished her new journey in life.

THE END

Please review and thank you for reading, i would much appreciate it if you replied, its been a joy writing for you xxx


	24. What they all went on to achieve

EPILOUGE

Tallulah sent a post card every week to her family and friends and she rang often. She was enjoying travelling but after five years she was coming back to tree hill for her twenty-third birthday. She had visited tree hill many times in five years but had always continued after with her travels. This time she was returning for good.

Five years had brought new changes.

Annabelle and Tommo were engaged and living together, taking things slow had always been their masterpiece.

Courtney and Junior were expecting their second child, their first being a little girl called Rose.

Phoebe and Elliott had gotten married two years ago and were expecting their third child. Two years after Ben had been born, Phoebe had accidentally got pregnant again, and that time to a girl named Daisy, everyone joked that by the time they were thirty they'd have their own basketball team.

Tommo, Junior and Elliott all went pro with basketball and were making a wealthy income. Nathan, Lucas and Jake opened their own basketball school and lured kids with chances to meet their famous sons.

Peyton and Brooke opened a colony of outfit stores and Haley became a music tutor, leaving her housewife days behind her.

Phoebe became a stay at home mom, Courtney became a wedding planner but had to take pregnancy leave. Annabelle became a teacher and enjoyed it immensely.

And Vicky and Corey…well they continue to shine down on everyone from heaven.

Im kinda gunna miss writing this but dont worry another story is on the way and its about Lucas and Brooke's teenage twin daughters


End file.
